


Code 222

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: of moonlight and kittens [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BFF!Soonhui, BFF!Wonhoon, Fluff, Gaming, Happy Carat Day!, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, LWJ!Wonwoo, Love 020!AU, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Romance, Virtual World Arc, WWX!Junhui, Wonhui - Freeform, mdzs!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Kicked out from his own clan, Junhui is in desperate need to find someone to bond with in the game or else his precious ranking would drop. When the entire server’s top player offered to be his cultivation partner, little did he know, he’s also their college department’s top student, Jeon Wonwoo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: of moonlight and kittens [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934608
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	1. 4735

**Author's Note:**

> happy carat day !! 💕 it took me quite a loooong time to go back to writing and here’s a product of me being whipped to wonhui~ 
> 
> first, this is a mixed AU based off on the drama/movie “Love 020” and “The Untamed”/ MDZS. if you haven’t seen both, i tried my best to explain everything. i also asked 2 beta readers (one already watched both and the other hasn’t seen the two) to try this out so i hope i gave it justice even for a little bit. thank you so much, ate geia and mami jo 🥺💕 
> 
> while some scenes could be seen from the two series, most of them are altered to fit the wonhui dynamics. so, if you find it inaccurate, i deeply apologize. this is purely self-indulgent and my attempt to finally get rid of my writer’s block. i didn’t even expect this to be this long. 
> 
> so, here’s 19k of wonhui fluff as my gift because our dear junhui’s album is finally out. you can stream it [here](https://open.spotify.com/album/2tl9xA3Os204LB9fLPynJj?si=iLTVKmKxSqeard5M0wLmIw)💕 let’s support junnie’s solo album, everyone~ 
> 
> i hope you enjoy. happy carat day again 🐱🌙
> 
>  _italics_ = MDZS world  
> normal text = reality

> _The moon is shining brightly, accompanied with little stars littering the dark night sky. Everything is peaceful and quiet… calm. Until the sound of the flute disturbed the tranquility of the night._
> 
> _Everyone, both living and dead, tremble in fear. The sound of the flute in the middle of the night only means one thing — Wei Wuxian is here._
> 
> **_Assa! I found you!_** _Wei Wuxian thought as he saw the Dancing Goddess making its way to him, lured by his flute._
> 
> _He wasted no time as he drew a talisman and threw it towards the demonic statue. Unfortunately, the creature might’ve anticipated it and it quickly got away from the attack._
> 
> _Wei Wuxian made another and the goddess successfully dodged it again. He sighed deeply. No, his clan won’t lose this precious item tonight._
> 
> _The Dancing Goddess is carrying with her a very important item every clan in this game covet. If he manages to defeat this monster, their clan would surely go back to the very top of the game._
> 
> _Wei Wuxian made another attack and this time, he managed to make the goddess fall down. He smirked as he walked towards the goddess triumphantly._
> 
> _When he was about to give his final attack to finally defeat this creature, everything went pitch black._

  
  
  


“Oh, fuck! Not again.” Junhui exclaimed when his laptop suddenly turned off. He frantically put his laptop and gaming keyboard inside his bag as he quickly went out of his room. 

_Fuck abrupt power outages!_ Why does it have to happen every time he’s in the middle of doing something important? 

Just yesterday, when he was about to finish his written report for one of his programming subjects, the electricity went out. Well, thank all the circuit and code gods and Junhui being atop student, he still managed to pass something on time. 

And this time… just when he’s in the middle of a very important game, the electricity went out again. No, he won’t lose the Yin Tiger seal. 

Jiang clan will definitely have it this time. 

Junhui instantly went down, hopped on his bike, and pedaled his way to the nearest cyber cafe. 

Wen Junhui is a Computer Engineering major. He’s one of the top students in their batch. Being an engineering major sure takes a toll on students most of the time. So, he found something to have this so-called ‘work-life balance’. And that is… playing this interactive game called _‘Mo Dao Zu Shi_ ’. And apparently, he also aces there. His chosen character, Wei Wuxian, is one of the best players on the entire server. Good-looking, smart, with a good sense of humor, what else can he not do? 

Every clan wants to recruit him. It’s because he has his way to get his hands on precious items. Like when he managed to obtain this very powerful flute called Chen Qing. He doesn’t even need to waste his precious energy sparring with corpses and zombies. He just has to play his flute and the monsters will come to him and he’ll be able to defeat them in a snap. 

“Oh god, Madam Yu, please don’t be mad at me.” Junhui gritted his teeth as he suddenly thought of one of his clanmates. Their clan leader is a bit grumpy. He promised himself he won’t get on her bad side. 

He looked at his watch and saw that less than 10 minutes had passed. No, he must not be AFK for too long. His precious level would go down and it would be hard to climb again. 

Junhui’s eyes sparkled when he finally saw the cyber cafe. Just when he was about to pedal harder towards it, he bumped into another bicycle and fell down. 

He has no time looking at the other person so he quickly got up, bowed to apologize to the guy he bumped into, and dashed towards the computer shop. 

“Jihoon! Usual spot, please!” Junhui shouted to the guy manning the counter. 

“Power outage again?” 

Junhui nodded and ran to his usual spot. Computer No. 17. He didn’t know how he managed to open and log in to his account that fast but when he entered the game again, everything was a mess. 

> _“Ya! Where have you been?!”_
> 
> _Wei Wuxian quickly apologized to the other members of his clan who were all exhausted fighting with the Dancing Goddess. He took out his healing potions and gave it to his team members one-by-one._
> 
> _“Apologies.” Wei Wuxian told them as he readied himself to fight the Goddess. Once again, he took his flute out so he could distract it while his clan members are all healing._
> 
> _“Miss me?” We Wuxian smirked as his black robes flew with the wind as he jumped to the nearest tree to avoid the goddess’s attack. He hopped and hopped until they were alone again. He was trying to help his team members regain their energy._
> 
> _Wei Wuxian drew another talisman then threw it towards the Dancing Goddess. He repeated the attack until he finally found an opening and managed to make it fall down again._
> 
> _The clan members finally got back to their own feet again as they caught up to the fight. This time, totally making the statue weak. Wei Wuxian then surged forward as he wrote another talisman. He smirked triumphantly as he threw it towards the monster._
> 
> _Suddenly, a blinding light appeared and next thing they all knew, the goddess statue was shattered to pieces._
> 
> _The shining light flew towards Wei Wuxian and in front of him, the most anticipated item of the game appeared— the Yin Tiger Seal._

  
  


“We won!” Junhui stood up from his seat with both of his hands up in the air. 

Jihoon, the computer shop owner, walked towards him to give him a cup of ramen. “It’s not like it’s your first time winning a quest tho.” 

Junhui beamed seeing the ramen then thanked Jihoon with the brightest smile on his face. “This one’s different tho. Look, our clan obtained a very rare item. We will surely go back to the top rank.” 

“We’re not so sure about that tho.” 

Junhui raised a brow at what Jihoon just said. “And why is that?” 

“Not when a whole Lan Wangji exists.” 

_Lan Wangji._

The moment Junhui heard the character's name, instead of feeling bitter, his eyes sparkled, full of admiration. 

_Mo Dao Zu Shi’s Lan Wangji, the bearer of light._

There’s no one in the entire server who doesn’t know _the_ Lan Wangji. This mysterious player managed to stay on top for the longest time with 0 defeats. He’s also the richest given that he possesses all the expensive items from all the quests he had won. He used to be in a clan. Rumor has it, Gusu Lan sect kicked him out because he’s _too_ good for them and that the other clan members don't want to always depend on him. You know, player ego. 

Shitty reason, right? But well, the great Lan Wangji would do fine even without a clan. He’d win every quest, acquire precious items even without the help of a clan. 

“I’m worried about him tho.” 

Junhui looked at Jihoon staring at the famous player’s name on the ranking list. “Why would you even be worried about him? He’s a top player.” 

“It’s been a while since he left the Gusu Lan clan. I’m afraid he’ll lose those precious items if he doesn’t find a cultivation partner. Look at him being on the trending topics in the worldwide website again.” 

MDZS has a worldwide website. It’s like a huge forum where all the players in the entire server could post their thoughts and comment on it. This is where face reveals of top-ranked players is always a hot topic. But, Lan Wangji never trends because of that. He trended twice just this week when he left his clan. 

MDZS players actually have two options: one is to join a clan. It will give them additional access to rare items and it will ensure your ranking is stable. Another one is to find a cultivation partner. 

Well, if no clan would accept you, might as well find a wanderer just like you to level up and stay in the game. It’s like your in-game partner for life. Someone you’d be able to bond with throughout the game. Tho, the ranking is still individual, having a cultivation partner is definitely an advantage. MDZS has this rule that no player should be left without a clan nor a cultivation partner for too long. It’s to protect the golden core. Being an interactive game, MDZS makes sure no one in the game is a loner so if you stay clanless or unbonded for more than 30 days, your character will lose its golden core and your ranking will drastically drop. 

Junhui felt his heart sank at the thought of Lan Wangji dropping from the ranks. It’s not like they knew each other but the mysterious player is actually his role model in the game. Games should not be taken seriously but for Junhui every quest, every login feels like battling with his own real-life problems. And being Wen Junhui who always works hard in everything that he does, he makes sure every quest is won. 

Junhui’s lucky he was able to join a clan just a few days after he joined the game. _But Lan Wangji..._

He shook his head at the unnecessary thought. “Ey, I’m more than sure many players would like to bond with him. I’m also sure clans are dying to recruit him in their clan. No need to worry about him.” _Liar, you’re worried too tho._

“Well, many players are actually lining up just to be Lan Wangji’s cultivation partner but it seems like that person wants to be kicked out of the game so badly now. He says no to everyone.” Jihoon said, matter-of-factly. 

“I’d be Lan Wangji’s cultivator partner in a heartbeat. But yeah… you know I love Yunmeng Jiang clan so much, right?” Junhui said as he slurped down his ramen, worry for the top-ranked player still sitting uncomfortably inside his chest. 

🕹🕹🕹

  
  


“Junnie, that’s your nth sigh for the last ten minutes, I’m now worried.” Soonyoung, Junhui’s roommate and best friend, said as he saw the other propping his chin on both hands, his brows furrowed as if he’s trying to figure out life. 

Junhui sighed again as if to add to Soonyoung’s worries. “Just… thinking of something, Soonie.” 

Soonyoung rolled his swivel chair closer to Junhui’s. “And what would a smart guy like you ponder so deeply that you’ll be able to exhale all the carbon dioxide inside your body from too much sighing?” Before Junhui could even open his mouth, Soonyoung put his hand on the other’s mouth. “Wait, let me guess.” He put his hand on his chin and rubbed it, trying to think of something. “Grades?” He quickly shook his head. “ _Ani,_ you never get problems with your grades.” 

Junhui let himself be distracted as Soonyoung dragged him out of their room to buy some food while trying to think of other reasons why Junhui looks so troubled. 

“Your cat? Momo is sick?” 

Junhui shook his head. They reached the cafeteria and they immediately lined up to buy Junhui’s favorite instant food — Luosifen.

“Ya, are you seriously letting me eat Luosifen inside our room? I don’t want our room to stink—” 

Soonyoung cut him off, with a huge smile on his face. “I’ll help you deodorize later.” 

  
  


This is one of the best things about Soonyoung. Everyone in the room hates the smell of Luosifen but on his bad days, Soonyoung always spoils him and lets him eat his favorite noodles, knowing how much Junhui misses home and this smelly noodle somehow lessens his homesickness. 

Junhui made kissy noises to which Soonyoung returned with a series of longer kissy noises as they waited in line. 

“Aha! Don’t tell me—” Soonyoung squinted his eyes. “You finally found a boyfriend?” 

Junhui’s eyes widened then he quickly tapped Soonyoung’s mouth. “Ya! No! I don’t have one, okay? It’s just that…” He sighed again. “You played MDZS before, right?” 

Soonyoung nodded then wrinkled his nose. “ _Aigoo,_ don’t even remind me. I stopped when I couldn't… you know.” 

Junhui comforted him by patting him on the back. He could still remember that night he finally convinced Soonyoung to play MDZS with him. Soonyoung managed to join a clan only to be kicked out a few days later because he fails the quests. 

Then, someone actually offered to be his cultivation partner but… the saddest thing is, Soonyoung’s laptop caught a virus two days after the bonding. Junhui helped him in reformatting but he forgot his MDZS password. He’s too embarrassed to go back, afraid that his in-game partner would think of him as a ghost. So yeah, that pretty much sums up Kwon Soonyoung’s MDZS experience. 

“Wait, don’t tell me, the reason why you looked like you got the whole world on your back is because of that game? _Again_?” 

Junhui chuckled when Soonyoung said _‘again’._ This guy’s used to his rants and it usually just revolves around his homesickness, him missing Momo, and MDZS. 

“I’m just worried about someone getting kicked out of the game.” Yes, Junhui’s not over the fact that one day, his role model, Lan Wangji, won’t be in the game anymore because of that shitty game rule. 

“How can you be so worried about someone you just met in a virtual world, Junnie?” 

“I mean, they’re not just game characters. There are actual people behind those players… so it’s still normal, right?” 

Soonyoung ruffled Junhui’s hair. “Seriously, this world doesn’t deserve someone as kind as you. I mean, they can just go back winning those quests again to go back to their rank, right?” 

Well, Soonyoung’s right. Someone as great as Lan Wangji would take maybe a few days to go back to his rank. So why… Why does the thought of him being alone, clanless, and without a cultivation partner, make him so worried? 

He doesn’t even get to interact with the top player. Oh! Maybe it’s just that. Maybe… Junhui wants to at least have an interaction with his game role model. 

He was snapped out of his train of thoughts when the people around them started whispering and murmuring as they all looked at the cafeteria door. 

There, Junhui saw a beautiful guy. Chiseled face with fox-like hazel brown eyes. He’s just walking but why does it look like there’s a halo of light surrounding him?   
  


_Jeon Wonwoo._

Their college department’s most treasured gem. Junhui’s a smart guy who gets good grades too but Jeon Wonwoo is on a different level. Programming, codes, ciphers, there’s nothing Jeon Wonwoo can’t do. 

If Junhui would be asked if he ever fell in love his entire college life, he’d probably say no. But if someone asks if he ever fell into deep admiration towards someone, he’d probably answer two persons — Lan Wangji and Jeon Wonwoo.

Junhui has a thing for people who work hard and make an effort to get to where they are now. Jeon Wonwoo is one of them. Despite having a dad as one of the university’s professors, he didn’t take advantage of that and climbed his way to the top of the student’s list through his own hard work and intellect. 

That’s what earned Junhui’s respect and admiration towards him. His developed game programs, his researches, even his Math solutions are all flawless. It makes you wonder how such a perfect man exists. 

If Lan Wangji has a human form, it would definitely be him. 

A girl approached Wonwoo holding something like a piece of paper to which Wonwoo just coldly passed by on. He didn’t say anything to the girl. He just… ignored her and continued walking. 

“Tsk tsk tsk… what a cold guy. If I were her, I won’t take any chances. That guy only knows computer shit. He’d probably marry his keyboard if he could.” Soonyoung commented then proceeded to tell the cafeteria staff their order. 

Junhui let his eyes linger on Wonwoo. Not until their eyes met. _Oh, fuck! Their eyes met._ _Is it real? Are they really having a fucking staring game right now?_ Junhui immediately looked away, his face heated up. 

“Junnie, I already got you a Luosifen—” He quickly dragged Soonyoung away from there. 

Once they’re out of the cafeteria, he didn’t even bother to hide the smile on his face. 

“Ya, you looked like you just ruined a country earlier and now you’re grinning like an idiot. Is that the famous Jeon Wonwoo effect?” Soonyoung teased his best friend. 

“What Jeon Wonwoo effect?” 

“You know, everyone here kinda has that. The dude sure knows how to make himself look cool, I must admit.” Soonyoung stopped walking, then faced Junhui, hands on his waist. “Wait, I thought you’re worried about this Lan guy in the game and now that you’ve seen Jeon Wonwoo, you completely forgot about him? Ya, that’s bad, you know?” 

Junhui rolled his eyes then flicked Soonyoung on the forehead. “Ya! It’s not like I’m connected with the two.” 

Well, he just knew Lan Wangji because he’s the top-ranked player in MDZS. In the same way he only knew Jeon Wonwoo because he’s the top student in their department. They don’t even know him nor interacted with him. 

“ _Aigoo,_ you and your admiration towards coder guys. I should really find you a boyfriend soon so you won’t fall in love with guys who’d probably confess to you with .exe shits and whatnots.” Soonyoung said as he hooked his one arm to Junhui’s. 

“No need. I’m too busy with my game anyways. I think I’d be married with my laptop in no time. You’d be my best man, right?” Junhui teased Soonyoung who just gasped. 

“I can’t believe I’ll be hearing you say ‘I do’ to your keyboard, oh god, Junnie.” Soonyoung dramatically slapped his forehead with his palm. 

Junhui chuckled then remembered they have a clan meeting at 6. He tugged Soonyoung hurriedly.

“Let’s go, Soonie. Before I get married, I still have a clan to bring to the top.” 

🕹🕹🕹

“What do you mean I should leave the clan?” Junhui’s smile faltered as soon as he saw what their clan leader said to the clan group chat. 

He logged in the game quickly the moment he finished his school stuff because he thought it’s gonna be another tactics meeting or just the clan talking about some things. He never expected it’s about him leaving the clan. 

> _Madam Yu looked at her clan members then to Wei Wuxian with utmost seriousness in her eyes. “Yes, you should leave. Yunmeng Jiang clan is letting you go.”_
> 
> _“What… What did I do? Did I do something wrong? Did I say anything wrong?” Wei Wuxian felt a pang inside his chest. He has to know what he had done wrong. He couldn’t stand it when he hurt someone, what more if it’s unintentionally. He definitely has to know._
> 
> _“You’re a great player. Believe me, you are. But… the teamwork inside the clan in quests, it’s just… not working everytime you’re there.” Madam Yu explained._
> 
> _“Is it the Yin Tiger Seal? I can give them to you—”_
> 
> _The clan leader and the others just looked at him with emotions Wei Wuxian couldn’t decipher. “You know, we just don’t want to depend on you every time. We want to experience many things in this game too. But it definitely won’t happen if we’ll stay behind your shadows.”_
> 
> _“You’re too strong for us. It’s overpowering the whole clan. I think it’s best if you find a clan who’d like to get a free ride from you or a cultivation partner so you won’t be alone for long.” Madam Yu advised as they go to the Lotus Pier to erase Wei Wuxian from the engraved names in their clan tablet._

  
  


Junhui’s never a selfish person. Everything he does in every quest, he does it in the thought of protecting the whole clan or making all of them level up. 

Maybe sometimes, we try so hard to protect something then unknowingly, we’re also the reason why that something breaks because of our strong grip on it. 

Just like that… Junhui’s character, Wei Wuxian, became a lone cultivator. 

The next day, before going on a mission to find another clan to adopt him, Junhui decided to drop by the Lotus Pier for one last time. He just wants to give his once sworn family some precious items they could use to level up. 

However, upon entering the clan chatbox, he read something that broke his fragile heart into tiny million pieces. 

> **jiangclan1** : It’s good that we kicked him out. I really think he got plenty of cheat codes and hacks. 
> 
> **jiangclan2** : Oh! I remember him telling me he’s a Computer Engineering major! That must be why and how he got cheatcodes!”
> 
> **jiangclan3** : Now that I think about it, those two AFK incidents where he managed to come on time is just too fishy.
> 
> **jiangclan4** : Top players who never do face reveals are always the fishiest. That Lan Wangji is fishy too. Maybe the Gusu Lan clan discovers him cheating too, that's why he was kicked out.” 
> 
> **jiangclan5** : Whatever, I don’t want to be clanmates with a cheater.” 

The others agreed with them and Junhui quickly pressed the **Leave** button. Nothing is more painful than being pierced with hurtful words your once called family say about you. 

An important quest in Xuanwu cave will happen in a few weeks. Lone cultivators couldn’t join. 

Junhui badly needs to find a clan as soon as possible. He has to prove to his ex-clanmates that he’s not a cheater. He’s not and he’ll never be. He didn’t know how something as pure as his intention to uplift the clan turned into something twisted like this but he can’t stand it. He needs a clan to take him in. 

But how? 

Now that he realized it, he really might’ve been at fault too. The fact that he always tries to let his teammates on the sideline during quests because they don’t want them to get hurt, the others might have interpreted that wrongly. They might think Wei Wuxian is taking the spotlight for himself. 

Funny how he’s overly-worried about Lan Wangji that day but little did he know, actually experience it too just a few hours after. What kind of bad luck is this? 

> _The next day, Wei Wuxian watched as the Yunmeng Jiang clan celebrated their victory in an important quest. They successfully formed an alliance with the Jin clan._
> 
> _Watching them have this grand celebration makes his heart pang. It’s just a game but he actually treated every clan member in the Jiang clan like a real family. They said it’s not that deep so why does his heart hurt when he sees them happy without him? Why does it hurt when he heard them say words against him?_
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _As if trying to torture himself, Wei Wuxian tried to walk closer towards the crowd. He just took a few steps when—_

“Junnie! Junnie! Junnie!” 

Junhui turned his head and found a distressed-looking Soonyoung entering their room. “What happened, Soonie?” 

The other pouted at him and made baby crying noises. “My laptop died. Please, resuscitate him for me. I have 10 minutes left before the deadline.” 

Junhui shook his head but a fond smile was on his lips. He stood up then went to Soonyoung to fix his project. “What type of virus did you let in again to make your PC sick?” 

Soonyoung just pouted more. “Junnie, please save your best friend. I’ll buy you all the Luosifen, just please.” 

Upon hearing that his favorite food on the line, Junhui stretched his fingers and cracked his knuckles then smirked, “I have 10 minutes, you say?” 

“9 minutes as we speak.” 

“Give me 5.” 

In less than 5 minutes, Junhui was able to fix Soonyoung’s laptop. The latter thanked him then quickly passed his project on time. 

“You are my laptop’s guardian angel!” Soonyoung exclaimed as he leaned and kissed Junhui on the cheeks. “Okay, I’m gonna buy your Luosifen now. Wait for me, okay?” 

Junhui just smiled and watched as Soonyoung happily dashed out of their room. He went back to his seat and his jaw dropped upon seeing what happened inside the game. 

“Oh, _fuck_.” 

> _[Is he perhaps trying to ruin the alliance?]_
> 
> _[Maybe he wants to sabotage the two clans now that he’s clanless.]_
> 
> _[Bitter Wei Wuxian.]_
> 
> _[What if he summons all those corpses and demons with his flute?]_
> 
>   
>    
> 

Junhui found his character standing in the middle of the road, blocking the procession of Yunmeng Jiang clan on their way to the Lanling Jin Clan’s Carp Tower.

His ex-clan members are all looking at him like he just lost his mind. 

Junhui wanted to facepalm for causing such a scene in the game but instead of doing that, he tried to regain his composure and thought of a better way to get out of this humiliating scene. 

> _“Talismans! I’m selling cheap talismans and equipment. I’m offering a special discount today because I’m feeling the best.”_
> 
> _This turned out well as he managed to distract the crowd as the Jiang clan passed by them successfully. When Wei Wuxian is sure that they’re already out of sight, he sighed in relief._
> 
> _“Okay, okay. It’s sold out now. Thank you for buying!”_
> 
> _The crowd dispersed and Wei Wuxian never felt this relieved to be left alone again. He watched as the procession went farther and farther away from him._

  
  
  


“Oh! Someone sent me an anonymous message?” Junhui said as a pop-up chatbox suddenly appeared out of the blue. “The character looks familiar tho. Oh, what is this number? Is this a secret code or something?” 

**[LWJ]:** 4735

“The character looks like a god, Junnie. I suddenly remember my cultivation partner.” Soonyoung said while putting a facial mask on his face before going to bed. 

“Should I reply to him, Soonie? What do you think?” 

“If he’s a creep, just go report.” 

Junhui nodded and went back to his game while Soonyoung prepared to go to bed. 

> _“What do you think of this celebration?”_
> 
> _Wei Wuxian heard someone ask from behind him. Without looking back, he answered, “It’s beautiful… They look so…” He bit his lower lip. “...so happy.”_
> 
> _“Do you want to be happy too?”_
> 
> _Wei Wuxian sighed. He didn’t know why he kept on replying to this random player’s question but he answered the question anyways._
> 
> _Rather than him being the one who receives happiness, he’s actually happier when he’s the source of happiness._
> 
> _As if they knew what Wei Wuxian was feeling, the leaves from the nearby maple tree started falling._
> 
> _Wei Wuxian felt like falling too… Just like how the leaves fall off from the trees, he felt abandoned too._
> 
> _“I want to be...needed.”_
> 
> _He watched as the leaves fell with nothing but the cold ground to catch them._
> 
> _There’s silence before that someone speaks again. Wei Wuxian thought that maybe that person already walked away. However, he’s definitely wrong. And what this player told him made his heart skip a beat._
> 
> _“Well then, Wei Wuxian, I need you.”_
> 
> _Wei Wuxian’s eyes widened upon hearing that so he quickly turned around and what he saw almost gave him a heart attack._
> 
> _Snowy white robes, forehead ribbon ornamented with clouds, a zither behind his back and a white sword that no player in MDZS would fail to recognize._
> 
> _“Lan Wangji?”_
> 
> _He is yet to recover from the fact that this is the Lan Wangji he’s talking to at the moment, and that he just told him that he needs him… when this player told him something that could make the great Wei Wuxian faint if they’re in the real world._
> 
> _The leaves continued falling. With his one hand, Lan Wangji caught one of the autumn leaves then held it out to Wei Wuxian._
> 
> _“Will you be my cultivation partner?”_


	2. 124

Mixed feelings of shock and stun enveloped Junhui as he stared at his screen. Is he seeing this right? Is he hallucinating? Maybe it’s the product of him spending more time in front of his computer now that the finals week is coming up but no… He’s really seeing ‘Will you be my cultivation partner’ on his chatbox. 

And that chatbox… belongs to the great Lan Wangji. 

Junhui could still remember this unexplainable feeling. It’s his first Chuseok break ever since he went to Korea to study. For Engineering students, the first year is the first step and one of the most crucial parts of their college life. It’s because it’s the first step into adjusting, the first step into knowing each major, and the first stage in determining the major they would specialize in to proceed with their Engineering career. 

For some, it’s still early to decide on that. Three years is still a long time but for Junhui’ it’s not. 

Junhui could still clearly remember that day because he’s the only one in their dorm room that won’t be able to go home to his family. He remembered being ultimately sad because he misses his mom so much. Soonyoung asked him to go home with him to Namyangju but Junhui said no. He deemed it the perfect time for him to finally think some important life decisions through. 

The trees were in hues of brown and orange, as it let go of its leaves one by one. Junhui felt like the season empathizes with whatever he’s feeling at the moment. He was watching the leaves fall from the ground when he noticed his shoes are untied. He stopped for a moment to tie them again. 

When he looked up, he saw a guy a few steps away from him. He’s looking up at the tree as if he’s watching how the leaves are falling from the trees. _He’s so… beautiful, Junhui thought at that time._

He looks like those characters in mangas with the autumn scenery as the backdrop he loves reading back home. He’s stunned… Junhui must be going on his own way by now but he stayed rooted at his spot just admiring the view. 

The guy held out his hand and caught a leaf. Junhui felt like his soul left his body when their gazes met. It’s not even for a minute. It’s just for a few seconds until someone called the guy and snapped them both out of their reverie. 

Junhui watched as the guy put the leaf in between his books. 

“Why are you keeping that?” 

The guy answered, “I must not let something so beautiful like _this_ touch the ground.” 

And then the two walked away, leaving Junhui still stunned and in awe as if he’s enchanted by something _so_ magical. 

With a light heart, Junhui continued walking until he came across Computer Engineering’s career talk. And there, he saw the guy… from earlier. 

“Why will you choose Computer Engineering in the future?” 

The guy flashed the most beautiful confident smile Junhui has ever seen. Then, he answered like he’s talking about the love of his life. 

“Someone might be feeling alone today, or someone might be missing their hometown now. I just want to develop a game that could maybe make someone less lonely in this already lonely world. I hope someday, I can develop a game to keep other people company. 

He admired that person for being able to know what he really wants as early as that time. At that moment, Junhui felt not just a little lonely. He also knew the answer to one of his many questions that day. 

_He’ll definitely take Computer Engineering as his major._

  
  


That kind of feeling came back to him at that exact moment while looking at his screen. 11:11 pm on his clock. He should be sleepy by now but his heart seems like it has no plan on making Junhui sleep tonight. 

Junhui’s used to people wanting to be his groupmates in group projects but this _is_ different. It’s the great Lan Wangji asking him to be his cultivation partner. 

  
  


> _“Are you hacked?” Wei Wuxian chuckled awkwardly. When he saw that Lan Wangji’s face is as serious as ever, he cleared his throat and spoke again. “I-I mean… I heard many people want to be your cultivation partner but you declined them all. So, you… asking me feels so unreal. I mean–” Wei Wuxian brought his gaze up and met Lan Wangji’s eyes so he quickly averted his gaze again._
> 
> _“You saw the announcement on the official website, right?_
> 
> _“The Battle of Xuanwu…”_
> 
> _Lan Wangji nodded._
> 
> _“Why… me?” Wei Wuxian asked, still in disbelief that such a top ranked player would ask him to be his cultivation partner. However, the other’s answer only made his already in chaos heart in greater turmoil._
> 
> _“Why not...you?” Lan Wangji replied, uncertainty couldn’t be seen in his eyes. He seems so sure of it and Wei Wuxian felt like he could fly._
> 
> _Silence that feels like a whole eternity has passed enveloped the two of them until Wei Wuxian decided to break it._
> 
> _“Okay, let’s go to the Rock of Lives.” Wei Wuxian was about to go when Lan Wangji spoke again._
> 
> _“Wait. Give me time to prepare for this.”_
> 
> _“Prepare? Is there a need for preparations? All we need is to bond—”_
> 
> _Lan Wangji walked closer to Wei Wuxian that made the latter frozen on his very spot. The top ranked player leaned closer to his ear and whispered, “I’m Lan Wangji, my in-game marriage will never be simple.”_
> 
> _Wei Wuxian’s eyes widened upon hearing that one word. Did he just refer to the cultivation partnership as ‘marriage’—_
> 
> _Before he could react, Lan Wangji turned his back coolly then walked elegantly away from him._
> 
> _“See you in three days, Wei Wuxian.”_

  
  
  


“Omo, omo, what did you say?” Soonyoung asked excitedly while tugging the hem of Junhui’s shirt. 

They’re inside their Literature classroom. Junhui’s taking a quick review of their previous lesson and Soonyoung’s beside him distracting him about his ‘in-game bonding’ with MDZS’s number one player, Lan Wangji. 

“What more should I say? I just… went speechless after the whole encounter.” Junhui sighed, that memory of his character Wei Wuxian, meeting Lan Wangji. It still feels like a dream. 

Soonyoung slapped his arm playfully. “Ya! You’re no fun. If I were you, I’d surely ask him for his real name and maybe meet outside the game, you know.” 

Junhui slapped Soonyoung’s arm back. “Are you kidding me? Do I deserve a meetup with the great Lan Wangji?” 

“Why not? Why are you always doubting yourself, Junnie?” Soonyoung sighed then he tapped Junhui on one of his shoulders. “Well, you said he never reveals his face, right? What if he’s not as handsome as his game character? What if the reason why he’s so smart is that he’s a psychopath—” 

Before Soonyoung could say more, Junhui immediately covered his best friend’s mouth. “This is what happens when you watch Buzzfeed Unsolved instead of studying, Soonie.” 

“Ya! What’s wrong with Ryan and Shane?” 

Junhui shook his head. But Soonyoung has a point. What if the person behind the great Lan Wangji is not the same as the person Junhui thought he is? Will he be disappointed? 

_Why would he even?_ It’s just a game, Wen Junhui. Pull yourself together.

“Oh, the class is starting. I got to go, Junnie!” 

“Ya! Where are you going? Aren’t you going to attend Literature?” 

Soonyoung smiled sheepishly at him. “ _Chingu-ya_ , no matter how much I love you, you won’t make me sit here while listening to Professor Jeon. Might as well just sleep in my own bed, right?” Before Junhui could say another word, Soonyoung ran out of the room. 

_Oh, right._ This is Professor Jeon’s class. Jeon Wonwoo might be popular among the student body but his dad’s class is actually one with the lowest number of attendees. As for Junhui, Prof. Jeon’s class is actually pretty interesting. (Not because Junhui has a huge crush on his son, okay? It’s definitely not that.) He didn’t know if it’s because he’s from another country and learning new culture and history through literature is exciting for him but he always pays attention to him.

This is one of the minor subjects he and Soonyoung didn’t take when they were in the sophomore year but he should still take it before graduation. Hence, here he is. 

“Is this seat taken?” 

_Finally, a seatmate!_ “No—” Junhui flashed a wide smile on his face but his eyes widened as soon as he turned his head when he saw who’s asking if the seat next to him was taken. 

_It’s Jeon Wonwoo._

Everyone inside the room had their mouths hanging open as they saw Jeon Wonwoo sit next to Junhui. 

Junhui, on the other hand, looked like he forgot how to breathe. He didn’t know how long he’d been holding his breath now but the crazy butterflies inside his chest is far from disappearing. 

_Wen Junhui, you can’t die yet. Not when you’re yet to talk to Jeon Wonwoo._

_Dying beside Jeon Wonwoo doesn’t seem a bad idea after all._

Words sure traveled fast. As soon as the news of Jeon Wonwoo attending his father’s class reached the whole campus, everyone started filling the empty seats. Wow, this room never even reached its 50% capacity before. It’s definitely the Jeon Wonwoo effect. 

As soon as Professor Jeon entered the classroom, he, too, was shocked at the sudden amount of students inside it. When his eyes landed on Wonwoo, he got this knowing look on his face. 

The class proceeded as usual but Junhui couldn’t concentrate because who would even be able to concentrate when he’s just a few centimeters away from Jeon Wonwoo. Occasionally, they’ll bump elbows with each other and Junhui wasn’t even lying when he felt some kind of static electricity whenever that happens. _Like literally…_

“Excuse me?” 

“Y-Yes?” Junhui wanted to facepalm. Why is he even stuttering? Stop making it obvious, Junhui. 

“Do you have an extra pen?” 

Junhui frantically rummaged his bag. He unconsciously removed the packs of Luosifen from inside his bag and some other snacks he tried to fit in before he got to class. 

“Ohh, you like Luosifen too?” Only when Wonwoo beside him let out a little chuckle did he realized what he just did. _Good, Wen Junhui. You just ruined your image. Darn, where’s this extra pen when you need him._

“Uhh, yes,” Junhui said, his face heated up as he gave Wonwoo the extra pen. He quickly put the snacks inside his bag and tried to focus on the professor in front of them. 

In the end, he wasn’t able to. 

As soon as the classes ended, he packed his things without looking at his seatmate but seems like luck is not on his side today. How could he forget that to be able to go out of there, he would have to ask Wonwoo to get out of his seat first? 

He waited for a few minutes, hoping that the guy would leave the room immediately too. But lucky Junhui, he didn’t. 

He gathered all his courage to clear his throat. He prayed hard Wonwoo would hear it and not his beating heart. 

“You want to go out?” 

Junhui’s eyes widened at Wonwoo’s question. _Go out. What the fuck?_ But when the guy stood up and signaled him that he can pass now, Junhui felt like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole at putting other meaning to that. Idiot Junhui, you’re a smart guy too. Why are you freaking out? 

Embarrassed, Junhui dashed out of the room as fast as he could. 

_Too much for the first encounter with Jeon Wonwoo, Wen Junhui..._

  
🕹🕹🕹  
  


Three days passed by quickly and Junhui made sure he finished everything that needs to be done on that _special_ day. 

Breathe, Junhui. Breathe. It’s just a virtual bonding with MDZS’s top-ranked player, Lan Wangji. 

Just like a joke, his heart felt like it would come out of his chest when he thought of Lan Wangji. He shook his head and giddily logged into the game with thousands of butterflies fluttering inside his chest. 

“What the fuck? Why am I trending?!” Junhui gasped when he saw the trend list on MDZS worldwide website. 

**[Lan Wangji married]**

**[Wei Wuxian lucky]**

**[Wedding of the Century]**

**[WangXian COTY]**

>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> _Wei Wuxian went straight to the Rock of Lives a bit earlier than the set time. He was confused to see a crowd of other players gathered there._
> 
> _“Did I come at the wrong time?” Wei Wuxian asked. But, when he walked a little bit closer, at the center of the crowd, he found the most beautiful person in this entire server — Lan Wangji._
> 
> _His soon-to-be cultivation partner smiled at him. He’s drowning… Lan Wangji is certainly not good for the heart._
> 
> _The whole place is so grand. There are lanterns hanging on the posts, the moon is shining brightly above the sky. When Lan Wangji said he’d prepare for the bonding, he’s definitely not kidding._
> 
> _The crowd gave way and soon enough, a pathway was made for Wei Wuxian to walk on like a true wedding of some sort._
> 
> _No, this is not a wedding. This is just a game bonding. Nothing more, nothing less._
> 
> _No—_
> 
> _When he finally came face-to-face with Lan Wangji, the latter smiled and looked at him like he’s the most precious thing ever._
> 
> _Wei Wuxian is so lost in his thoughts, he was just snapped back to reality when an officiator of some sort came into the scene. He was accompanied with two little kittens._
> 
> _“Whoa! They’re so cute!” Wei Wuxian pointed at them much to Lan Wangji’s delight._
> 
> _“Bonding presents.”_
> 
> _Wei Wuxian is stopping himself from blushing. One kitten is black with a red ribbon tied on his one ear and another is white wearing a blue forehead ribbon resembling the forehead ribbon Lan Wangji is wearing._
> 
> _Speaking of forehead ribbon, while he was too distracted with the kittens, Wei Wuxian felt something wrapping on his right wrist. When he turned his head, he saw Lan Wangji’s forehead bare. When he looked down on their wrists, the famous cloud ribbon Lan Wangji was wearing was wrapped there much to Wei Wuxian’s surprise._

  
  


Junhui actually researched a lot about his soon-to-be cultivation partner. One of those facts that he gathered is that… his forehead ribbon actually holds a very deep meaning. No one is permitted to touch it unless they are someone’s… _precious other half_. 

“No way, did he just treated me like his—” 

With the thought of precious other half, Junhui felt thousands and hundreds of butterflies fluttering inside his stomach. This is so unfair. Is the person behind Lan Wangji even aware of what he’s doing with Junhui’s heart? 

  
  


> _Lan Wangji waved his hand and on it, a very rare equipment, only the Top 3 players have the capacity to buy, appeared._
> 
> _“What is it?”_
> 
> _“Another bonding gift.”_
> 
> _Wei Wuxian smiled then shook his head. “I don’t want it.”_
> 
> _Lan Wangji’s lips curled, an amused smile painting his lips. He must be amazed how someone can refuse this precious item?_
> 
> _“I want to personally acquire it when I reach Top 3.”_
> 
> _With a knowing smile, Lan Wangji understood. He dismissed the expensive gift and made another item appear. This time, it’s a red tussle with a lotus flower ornament on it._
> 
> _“I kinda know you’ll refuse so I prepared another.”_
> 
> _“This is for—”_
> 
> _“For your flute.” Lan Wangji answered that made Wei Wuxian’s heart swell even more. “Beautiful weapons need beautiful owners.”_
> 
> _Lan Wangji is such a sweet-talker, Wei Wuxian made a mental note on that._
> 
> _This time, it’s Wei Wuxian who waved his hand and on it, a bottle of liquor appeared._
> 
> _Lan Wangji looked confused and Wei Wuxian just laughed at his reaction. “Emperor’s Smile, the best liquor in MDZS. Consider this as my dowry for now. I’ll make it up to you later. I never take anything without giving something in return.”_
> 
> _The ceremony started and Wei Wuxian was in awe the whole time. Is this the normal ceremony when bonding? No matter how much he thinks of it, this is not what the website forums say._
> 
> _Then he remembered something about Lan Wangji mentioning something about ‘marriage’ when he asked him to be his cultivation partner._
> 
> **_[Congratulations! You are the 171,717th cultivation partners in this server!]_ **
> 
> _And just like that, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji became cultivation partners._

  
  
  


Soonyoung entered their room throwing confetti as soon as he stepped in. “Congratulations on your marriage, Junnie!” 

The other felt his face heating up. He quickly turned his head away from his roommate and continued his things inside his bag. “What marriage? It’s bonding, Soonie.” 

“Whatever you say.” Soonyoung teased. “Wait, you have classes today?” 

Junhui nodded. “Lit. We added that to our load, remember? Aren’t you going to attend again?” 

Soonyoung quirked his eyebrows. “Hmm, the class where you got to be seatmates with Jeon Wonwoo?” 

Junhui lightly punched Soonyoung on the chest. “Ya! I asked you if you’re not going to attend. You can’t graduate with subjects left untaken, do you know that?”

“ _Chingu-ya_ , stop crushing on Jeon Wonwoo now. You already have a husband in your game.” 

Junhui sighed, took Soonyoung’s bag, and ran outside of their room. 

“Ya!” 

“Whatever, Soonie! I won’t let you ditch our Lit class again.” 

Thanks to Junhui, Soonyoung ended up sitting next to him in class. 

“Is this seat taken?” 

Junhui looked up and his smile faltered as soon as he saw a guy unknown to him asking if the seat beside him was taken. “Uhmm, yes. It’s taken.” 

  
  


“Oh, why are you leaving your left side empty? I want to be near the aisle tho. So I could escape faster.” Soonyoung was about to change seats when Junhui stopped him. 

“Just stay where you are, Soonie.” 

That’s when Soonyoung finally realized why and he smiled teasingly at Junhui who tried to maintain his composure. He’s trying hard not to react. “Ohh, okay. I get it now. Okay, for the sake of my best friend’s love life, I’ll gladly sit here on your right.” 

What are the chances that Jeon Wonwoo will sit beside Junhui again? The chances are slim to none, Wen Junhui. 

  
  


The professor came but no Jeon Wonwoo appeared in class. No, Junhui convinced himself he’s not disappointed. No, he definitely didn’t save the seat next to him for Jeon Wonwoo. 

“Whoever is your partner today would be your partner for the rest of the semester.” 

“Oh, I got a star, Junnie. What’s yours?” 

“Moon.” 

Soonyoung pouted. “Ugh, so we’re not partners.” 

  
  


Professor Jeon gave them assignments and he told them they are to work in pairs. There are many students absent that day so Junhui didn’t get to meet his partner that day. Soonyoung, however, begged the Professor to make Junhui and he as partners but the professor strictly said no. He said something about fate and Junhui didn’t know if he’s imagining but the professor was looking at him while saying that. 

  
  


After lunch, Junhui decided to do his school work in the library. Soonyoung is bringing his dance troupe members into their room and Junhui badly needs to finish some stuff. 

He received a message at around 4. 

> **unknown number:** Is this Wen Junhui’s number? 
> 
> **junhui:** yes, who’s this? 
> 
> **unknown number:** This is your partner in Lit. I wasn’t able to attend class. Is it possible for us to meet today? 
> 
> **junhui** : of course. im at the library as of the moment. do you want to meet outside?
> 
> **unknown number:** No need. I’ll go to you. See you later, Wen Junhui.

  
  


Junhui felt relieved. Thank God, it looks like his partner in Lit has an interest in finishing their homework together. A lot of his classmates complained earlier questioning why they have to waste their time on a minor subject. 

“Oh, shoot. I forgot to ask his name.” Junhui slapped his forehead then he realized they’ll be meeting later anyways so… 

While waiting, Junhui decided to do his programming codes in one of his majors. He took a quick break when he felt queasy seeing all the codes and opened MDZS. 

“Oh, he’s not online?” Junhui’s shoulders slumped when he saw that his cultivation partner was not in the game at the moment. 

Just when he was about to close it, someone stood in front of him. When he looked up, Junhui felt his heart beating faster. 

“You’re Wen Junhui, right?” 

The guy stood in front of him, a bag slung on his back as he smiled at Junhui gently. 

“Yes…” _Why would a Jeon Wonwoo look for me?_

Wonwoo held his hand out to Junhui to which the latter just stared at it, confused. 

“I’m your partner in Lit.”   
  


🕹🕹🕹

“So, you mean to say you have the top-ranked player in MDZS as your cultivation partner and you have Jeon Wonwoo as your in real life Lit partner? How many countries did you save in your past life, Junnie? I’m curious.” 

Junhui just hugged his cat plushie. Everything that happened for the past few days is so surreal. Like… how is that possible? How can he both be partnered with the two people he admires both in the virtual world and in the real world? 

Everything feels like a dream. 

“Soonie, can you pinch me, please? I might be in dreamland now. I don’t think I’ll be able to wake up any time sooner if this keeps up— Ouch!” Before he could even finish what he was saying, Soonyoung already slapped him on his chest hard. “Ya!” 

“You’re not dreaming, Junnie. Now, go log into your game. Your husband is waiting for you.” 

“Cultivation partner, Soonie.” Junhui corrected. 

Soonie went to his own bed, lay sideways to face his best friend while cuddling his tiger plushie. “I’ve been bonded once, Junnie. And you, of all people, should know, that being cultivation partners is more than just player partnership completing missions or whatever. It holds… a deeper meaning.” 

Junhui saw how Soonyoung’s eyes shifted into something else. “Is that why you didn’t even bother going back to MDZS? Your cultivation partner might be so lonely now.”

“I don’t want him to be disappointed by a weak partner like me.” Soonyoung chuckled. “I bet he’s somewhere in the game acing every quest too. Imagine if he had me as a cultivation partner. He won’t be able to leave the lower rank. I don’t even know why he chose me. He must be sick in the head, Junnie.” 

“What’s the name of your cultivation partner again?” 

Soonyoung furrowed his brows, trying to think hard. “Jiang Cheng.” 

Junhui scratched his head. “Why does it sound so awfully familiar?” 

Soonyoung went to sleep and Junhui logged into his game with a giddy heart. 

> _Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji started doing quests so they could enter the world tournament. That night, Lan Wangji told Wei Wuxian they’re going night hunting._
> 
> _Night hunting is not new to Wei Wuxian. They only need to take down low level corpses that would add to their qi energy. Thus, strengthening their golden core that will immediately make them level up._
> 
> _“We’re going to hunt water ghosts?”_
> 
> _“Mn.” Lan Wangji answered._
> 
> _Wei Wuxian did some stretching before waving his hand and there, his magical flute weapon appeared. “Let’s get it on.”_
> 
> _For a few nights, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji met and cleared every area from water ghosts, corpses and low level demons. In no time, their qi energy as a couple went up. Wei Wuxian’s ranking went up too as his XP points increased._
> 
> _These quests helped Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji closer, completely erasing the awkward barrier between them the first time they met. This established their teamwork as cultivation partners too, making their harmony and chemistry intact._
> 
> _In just a few days time, Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian became the hottest couple cultivators in the entire server._
> 
> _“Oh, we’re not going to night hunt tonight?” Wei Wuxian asked as he was brought to the Nightless City battlefield. In front of them, there are two persons, one dressed in black, another in white. Their weapons are ornamented with horsetail whisks. Judging from how they look, they look like cultivation partners too._
> 
> _“This is Song Lan.” Lan Wangji pointed at the guy with black robes. “He’s Xiao Xingchen.” He pointed at the white-robed. “They invited us for a battle tonight.”_

  
  
  


Junhui has been confident in his skills but having a duel with these two players made him question a bit of it. They’re extremely skilled and their chemistry as cultivation partners is perfect too. 

“Oh, right! I remember now!” He’s face-to-face with Song Lan’s sword when he finally remembered that these two are on the top-ranked players in MDZS. “Oh, Wen Junhui and your memory gap. How can I not remember these famous cultivators?” 

The match ended and the victory went to Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji. It’s a very close and difficult match but in the end, they won. 

> _“That’s a really good match.” Song Lan winced and Xiao Xingchen took a healing potion to heal him immediately._
> 
> _It’s a small gesture but Wei Wuxian thought it’s endearing._
> 
> _“Make sure to give me cuddles tonight, babe.” Song Lan remarked and the other blushed._
> 
> _Wei Wuxian gasped when he realized what they meant by that. “So, are you— In real life?”_
> 
> _The two nodded._
> 
> _“We’ve been dating for five months now outside of the game.” Xiao Xingchen confirmed._
> 
> _Wei Wuxian looked to his side and saw that Lan Wangji had a fond smile on his lips too._
> 
> _The two are walking side by side when Lan Wangji notices that Wei Wuxian is silent ever since they parted ways with the other couple._
> 
> _“Is there something wrong?”_
> 
> _“Just… thinking.”_

  
  


Junhui couldn’t help but think if he wants to meet with Lan Wangji in real life too. He’s not afraid he’ll be disappointed that this top player is not what he thinks he is in real life. It’s actually the other way around. What if the person behind Lan Wangji won’t like his real-life personality? There are so many what-ifs… 

Yet, all he could do at that moment is stare into the two characters standing side by side with each other as if they’ve known each other for years. _It’s scary…_ This is just a game but Junhui’s afraid there’s a blossoming attachment inside his chest that he knew will grow even more as they do more things in the game together. 

MDZS is not just a simple battle game. It’s very interactive… You’re not just fighting NPCs, you’re also talking to real people behind these characters. 

It’s both fascinating and scary for Junhui at the same time. Add the fact that he’s someone who’s easy to get attached to. 

> _“Do you remember where you first met me?” Wei Wuxian asked, out of curiosity. Well, he first encountered him on that day under the falling maple leaves. But who knows Lan Wangji might’ve met him somewhere other than that._
> 
> _“On the top ranked player list?”  
>   
> _
> 
> _Wei Wuxian’s shoulder slumped as his heart dropped with Lan Wangji’s answer. Well, what can he expect._
> 
> _Lan Wangji didn’t fail to notice that so he chuckled much to Wei Wuxian’s confusion. “Why are you laughing?”_
> 
> _“I’m just kidding. I first met you under those autumn leaves.”_
> 
> _Oh, Lan Wangji and your effects on Wei Wuxian._
> 
> _Trying to regain his composure, Wei Wuxian asked, “Is it love at first sight, then?” When he realized what he just said, he immediately ran away from his partner._
> 
> _He immediately logged out because of too much embarrassment, he didn’t even get to hear Lan Wangji’s answer.  
>   
> _

🕹🕹🕹

“Oh, you’re early,” Junhui said as he saw that Wonwoo was already there in the library.

The other looked up from his laptop and beamed at him. “No, I just got here too.” 

Junhui just smiled back. Judging from the way several books are already sprawled on the table, it’s impossible for him to believe that Wonwoo _just_ got here. “Sorry for keeping you waiting, Wonwoo-ssi.” 

Junhui sat down on the chair next to Wonwoo. He didn’t know why but whenever they’re meeting for their homework, he always sees to it that he’s sitting beside Wonwoo and not across from the said guy. 

Maybe it’s a habit he acquired since Wonwoo’s been attending Literature class frequently now. And Wonwoo has been sitting next to Junhui ever since. The latter thought that maybe it’s because he felt comfortable with that seat or maybe to have an easier way to communicate to his partner. But either way, Junhui feels delighted. 

They’ve been meeting like this a few times now and Junhui’s very honored to be able to work with Jeon Wonwoo on one of their subjects. This is where he discovered the guy can do almost everything. He’s not only good with programming, mathematics, and science. He’s also good with arts, music, and literature. Seriously, what can this guy not do? 

Junhui saw the other’s eyebrows furrow. “We’ve been in three assignments as a pair now.” 

“Uhm, yes.” 

Wonwoo turned his head sideways, propping it on his right arm on the table then stared at Junhui intently.

Junhui suddenly felt self-conscious. He quickly felt his face heating up. “W-Why are you suddenly looking at me like that, Wonwoo-ssi?” 

“ _That_.” 

“W-What?” 

“Isn’t it time for you to remove the honorifics now?” Wonwoo asked, his eyes still lingering on Junhui. “I mean, we’ve been seatmates in class, partners, and we also meet like this outside the class. Add the fact that we’re the same age too.”

Junhui, however, was surprised by that. He’s usually using honorifics to people he _just_ met. Once they become comfortable with each other and Junhui assured that they’re not uncomfortable with it, he’ll stop using honorifics with them. He remembered dropping honorifics with Soonyoung a few minutes after they first met. As for Jihoon, the owner of the internet cafe he frequently goes to, it took him about two months. That guy looks a bit scary when they first met but when he came to know him more, Jihoon is actually just a cute guy who’s pretending to be a tsun-tsun. 

Okay, as for Jeon Wonwoo… Well, they’ve met and talked a few times already but… he doesn’t know why he can’t call him without honorifics. Maybe because Junhui really respects and looks up to him a lot. 

“I-I’m sorry… I just—” 

“From now on, call me Wonwoo,” Wonwoo said as he went back to writing whatever he’s writing earlier. 

Junhui felt like his knees went weak. Why is he acting this way? Wen Junhui, it’s just a _fucking_ name. 

“Wonwoo…” He saw Wonwoo stop writing. Junhui closed his eyes then he added, “—ssi…” 

He heard a deep sigh. When he opened his eyes, he saw Wonwoo who moved his body sideways so he could face Junhui fully, his arms crossed. 

“Jun-ah!” 

Junhui’s eyes widened in surprise. It’s the first time someone called him Jun. He’s so used to Soonyoung calling him ‘Junnie’. No one calls him ‘Jun’. So why, why does he feel tingly inside when Wonwoo called him Jun. 

“I called you in _banmal_ first. Go on, take revenge on me.” Wonwoo challenged. 

Junhui scrunched his nose then he bit his lower lip. He took a deep breath then practiced in his head. 

_‘Wonwoo Wonwoo Wonwoo Wonwoo Wonwoo…’_

Then, after a minute, he opened his lips. “Won—” Wonwoo beside him, anticipating what he has to say. “—woo-ssi.” 

Wonwoo sighed then he awkwardly raised a hand over Junhui’s head. But he quickly took it back. 

_Oh my god, is he gonna pat my head? Junhui thought._

“Maybe next time.” The other guy awkwardly went back to what he’s doing.

Junhui felt heartbroken seeing Wonwoo look so dejected. He took all the courage in him then finally blurted out. 

“Wonwon!” 

Not only did Wonwoo stop whatever he’s writing, he also had his jaws dropped open at what Junhui had called him. 

Junhui immediately realized what he just did so he looked away, embarrassed. Then he felt a hand over his head giving him soft pats. 

“Wonwon is a whole lot better.” 

  
  
  


As days passed by, Junhui and Wonwoo grew a whole lot closer too. Junhui has always thought of Wonwoo as someone who’s always quiet, someone who only has his books and computer as his only companion but he’s someone fun to be with too. 

In fact, Wonwoo introduced him to some of his friends too. 

“Wait — you two are friends?” Junhui asked in complete disbelief as he saw Jihoon standing beside Wonwoo. When the latter said he’s going to introduce himself to one of his friends, he didn't think it would be the owner of Woozi Cyber Cafe. 

“Unfortunately,” Jihoon answered as he walked away. Apparently, they’re childhood friends too and Jihoon was supposed to take Computer Engineering too but he chose to pursue his passion which is Music. That’s why he was kinda punished by doing part-times at their family-owned internet cafe. 

  
  


There’s this one-time Junhui’s trying it hard to concentrate on writing his essay but he couldn’t. Not after his brother tells him that Momo is having her labor and that she’s bound to give birth to baby kittens in a few hours. 

Junhui’s nervous as fuck as if he’s the father of the baby kittens. He’s checking his phone from time to time, waiting for his little brother’s update. 

“Do you want to ditch our assignment tonight?” 

Junhui just blinked at the other. Jeon Wonwoo the Great asking him to ditch their assignment? Jeon Wonwoo as in the top student Jeon Wonwoo? “Are you sick? Did you eat something funny?” 

Before Junhui could protest, he was being dragged out of the library. When he saw where Wonwoo was taking him, his heart swelled with happiness. 

Wonwoo took him to a cat cafe near their university. Junhui’s eyes sparkled upon seeing his little friends roaming all over the place. 

“I didn’t know you’re a cat person too.” 

Wonwoo crouched down and petted that black cat. “I actually have two.” 

Junhui gasped as he crouched down beside Wonwoo. “Two?! Oh my god. I can’t even take one in our dorm tho. There’s a _‘no pets’_ rule there, how can you keep two?” 

Wonwoo just shrugged. 

A white cat approached Junhui and it jumped on his lap much to the guy’s delight. “Aigoo, _chingu-ya!_ Nice meeting you too.” 

The black cat and white cat Wonwoo and Junhui were holding jumped out of their hold and started walking side by side. 

Junhui remembered the in-game kittens Lan Wangji gifted him when they got bonded. 

“They must be mates, right?” Junhui told Wonwoo. 

The latter just smiled at him fondly. “Mn.” 

They stayed there for about two hours just talking about anything and everything, their assignment was long forgotten. Junhui appreciated the way Wonwoo’s distracting him. It did help ease his worries. 

  
  


“You miss her a lot, right?” 

Junhui nodded while petting a ginger cat on his lap. “I’ve only been home for a very few times since I came here to study. I doubt she still remembers me tho.” 

Junhui not only misses his cat but he also misses his hometown. Engineering course is a very demanding course and Shenzhen is quite far. So, in order to save for his tuition, Junhui opts not to go home except when it's a long break like Christmas. 

“You miss home too?” Wonwoo asked and that’s when Junhui’s eyes went glassy. 

“Shenzhen is a beautiful place. It’s located by the sea and the food is a must-try. We have many 1+1 deals there too. And oh! Wonwon, did you know that the moon is bigger in Shenzhen? The moon is so beautiful there. I’ll let you come with me when we got the time.” Junhui happily told Wonwoo. The latter stared at him fondly, listening to his stories about his hometown. 

“I think I want the 1+1 deal.” 

“1+1 seafood deal?” 

Wonwoo shook his head. “ _Ani,_ 1+1 deal where I get to know Shenzhen and _you._ ” 

If Wonwoo’s doing it on purpose, Junhui never knows. But more time with this guy and he’ll surely have his heart explode. 

“Don’t worry about Momo. Cats have both short term and long term memory just like humans. They have lifelong memories too. You said you’ve been with her since she was a baby kitten so I’m sure she’ll remember you.” Wonwoo said and it sure calmed Junhui’s heart. “Besides, who would even dare forget such a beautiful face?” 

  
  


Junhui almost choked on his cake when he heard what Wonwoo said. _Is he hearing things?_ When he looked at the guy sitting beside him, he had his usually calm face. How can he be calm when he just made Junhui as red as a tomato with that fucking one sentence? 

“Are you perhaps hacked or glitching? First, you’re the one who suggested ditching our assignment. Then…” Junhui bit his lip. “...this.” _Flirting or whatever._ “Are you a natural sweet-talker, Wonwon?” 

Wonwoo just chuckled at what he said. _Unfair_. Does he even know what he’s doing to Junhui’s heart? 

_Wait._ Why does this feeling seem so familiar? Why does he feel like he already said that to someone? 

_Lan Wangji._

“You remind me of someone.” Junhui saw Wonwoo stop patting the cat on his lap. He looked at Junhui, his arms crossed.

“I’m one of a kind tho. I wonder who I remind you of.” 

Since Wonwoo’s a Computer Eng’g major too, for sure he heard about MDZS too, right? It’s a popular game after all. Who knows maybe he’s playing it too. 

However, when he was about to ask the other, his phone suddenly rang. He immediately answered it when he saw his brother’s contact name. 

“Hello, Fengjun? How is she?” 

When it was confirmed that Momo gave birth successfully, Junhui felt so much happiness that unconsciously, he pulled Wonwoo in a tight hug. 

“She gave birth to three kittens, Wonwon. I’m a granddad now. Oh my god!” 

Wonwoo gave him pat pats on the back as he said, “You’ve worked hard, Momo. Junnie _appa_ won’t be worried anymore.” 

  
  


They were walking back to their dorm wrapped in silence. Junhui insisted that there’s no need for Wonwoo to walk him home but he insisted that they’re going the same way so he didn’t argue any further. 

Junhui stopped walking, making Wonwoo halt too. The latter was taken aback when Junhui suddenly fixed his scarf. 

“It’s cold. You shouldn’t be wearing your scarf like that.” 

Junhui chuckled when he noticed Wonwoo closing his eyes while he’s fixing the scarf. “Woah, you’re like a cat too. Momo closes her eyes like that too when I do something on her neck.” 

“Why did you name your cat Momo?” Wonwoo asked, curious. 

“Oh, it’s short for _‘Momotta’.”_ Junhui shared. 

“ _Momotta_? What’s that?” 

Junhui stopped fixing Wonwoo’s scarf and looked down, trying to hide the blush on his face.“It’s when you…” Junhui bit his lower lip. Oh, fuck. How can he explain this? “It’s like when you...” Junhui closed his eyes then puckered his lips. “Like—Like that!” 

“Oh, I see.” 

Junhui felt something like a warm breath touching his lips. When he opened his eyes, he saw Wonwoo’s face at a dangerous distance away from his. 

He didn’t realize that when he closed his eyes, he unconsciously pulled Wonwoo closer to him while he awkwardly has his lips puckered like that. 

_Oh, ground. Swallow me now._

Junhui immediately removed his hold on Wonwoo and ran away, his whole face as red as the scarf Wonwoo is wearing. 

“Ya! Wen Junhui! Where are you going?” 

“Good night, Wonwon! See you in our dreams— I mean to see you whenever!” _Ugh, idiot Junnie and his mouth._

“Okay! See you in our dreams. _Momotta_!” 

Junhui’s already red face grew redder after hearing Wonwoo shouted that. 

Oh, Jeon Wonwoo is truly dangerous for the heart. 

  
  


🕹🕹🕹

Just like how Jeon Wonwoo and Wen Junhui’s friendship continues to blossom in the real world, Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian’s cultivation partnership is getting deeper and deeper too. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been online for just a short time these past few days. I’ve been busy with school.” Junhui typed on his and Lan Wangji’s chatbox who said nothing and just sent him a cat emoji in return. 

Now that Junhui thinks about it, he knew nothing about the person behind Lan Wangji. He felt sad knowing that he knew that person’s character more than his actual personality in real life. 

Well, not like he’s expecting Lan Wangji to ask him to meet up in real life but he can’t help but be curious. His curiosity behind Lan Wangji grew deeper and deeper the more they played games together. 

>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> _Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji did a night hunt again, and this time, they’re one of those advancing to the next level which is taking the final boss for the Battle of Xuanwu._
> 
> _After the battle, the worldwide chat room popped up above their heads._
> 
> _[Wei Wuxian, stop using cheat codes.]_
> 
> _[Imagine losing to a cheater.]_
> 
> _[Lan Wangji must’ve cheat codes too. What a perfect pair.]_
> 
> _[Both of them have clans before. Who knows they’ve been exchanging clan secrets to each other to their own advantage.]_
> 
> _[We’re all done for.]_
> 
> _[They need to be removed from the game.]_
> 
> _The pair were walking to their base so they could finally log off when they passed by other players whispering something against each other._
> 
> _“Oh, that’s the cheater.”_
> 
> _Wei Wuxian felt his heart ache. All he did is play with his mind and heart and this is what these players branded him. He quickly looked away, pretending like nothing happened then gave Lan Wangji a smile but the latter is not looking at him. He’s glaring at the other players they all passed by._
> 
> _“Why is he not yet kicked out of the game —Mmmpf…” One by one, the players had their lips sealed off. They couldn’t talk, their eyes widened in horror._
> 
> _“Ya! Did you just shut them up—”_
> 
> _Lan Wangji took Wei Wuxian’s hand then led him out of there. “Any tongue who says nasty things to my husband shall fall.”_
> 
> _Wei Wuxian didn’t know if the way his heart is going crazy is because of the fact that they’re holding hands or because Lan Wangji just called him ‘husband’._
> 
> _When they arrived at the tree where they’re supposed to part ways, Lan Wangji still didn’t let go of his hand. There’s silence enveloping the two of them. However, it’s not the awkward one. Rather, it’s comforting…_
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _“Ya! Are you worried about me?” Wei Wuxian joked._
> 
> _But he didn’t expect Lan Wangji’s answer. It caught him off-guard. “Mn.”_
> 
> _“Y-Ya! Don’t worry about me.” He looked down, biting his lower lip. “Aren’t you suspicious of me too? Seems like being tied to me is like walking on a single log bridge in darkness. I’m sorry you have to be in this too.”_
> 
> _Lan Wangji didn’t day a thing but he continued to stare into Wei Wuxian like he’s a fragile glass that could break any moment._
> 
> _“They can’t hurt me in real life tho. All I should do is log out of the game then it will go poof!” Wei Wuxian reassured but Lan Wangji’s expression remained the same._
> 
> _“I assure you, I’m okay.”_

Before logging out, Junhui received a message from Lan Wangji. 

**[LWJ]:** 124


	3. 222

_He’s not okay._

“Are you okay, Junhui?” Wonwoo asked, noticing how Junhui’s been sighing heavily ever since they met that day in Junhui and Soonyoung’s dorm room. 

“I’m… I’m okay.” Junhui answered to which Soonyoung beside him quickly dismissed. 

“Don’t believe him, he’s been like this ever since he logged off of his game last night and nothing’s okay ever since— Ouch!” Soonyoung was cut off because Junhui tapped him on his mouth. 

“Soonie, you blabbermouth. Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” 

“Class?” Soonyoung looked at his watch and he gasped when he saw the time. “Oh goodness! I have an exam.” He quickly put his belongings inside his bag, Junhui putting as many snacks inside it as possible then stood up to leave. Before heading out, he said, “See you later, Junnie. Wonwoo, I entrust my best friend to you, okay?” 

“What are you, my mom?” Junhui shook his head. “Don’t worry about what he said. I’m really okay.” 

Wonwoo looked unconvinced. “You know you can tell me anything. We’re not just partners in Lit, at least for me.” 

Silence. This is what Wonwoo and Junhui like about being with each other. They can just sit there doing nothing but it won’t be awkward. Sometimes, silence is really what our heart needs. And Junhui really, really appreciates Wonwoo for that. 

“It’s just…” Junhui opened one of the books where they’re supposed to find a reference for their poem assignment. “Words are scary, Wonwon. I thought… being in a virtual world, hiding my face and everything won’t give anyone to disturb my peace but I guess I’m completely wrong.” 

Wonwoo didn’t interrupt. He let Junhui do all the talking first and he just listens to him attentively. 

“I mean, you log into that game to escape the real world and it somehow becomes your safe space. But what if what you thought is your safe haven feels like it’s not safe anymore?” Junhui took a deep breath. “I’ve been called names… accused of things I didn’t even dream of doing in real life. The more painful thing is that it came from people you considered as friends at some point in time. I thought once I logged off from the game, it would all be erased too. So why… is it still bothering me? Why is it painful?” 

  
  


Junhui felt something warm on top of his hands and when he looked at it, Wonwoo put his one hand on top of Junhui’s, drawing comforting circles on it. 

“I’ve been called a teacher’s pet since I started studying. Some of my classmates say that I just got good grades because of my dad’s connections. Some call me weird and they don’t want to be friends with me. Others befriend me so they could use me to their own advantage.” Wonwoo said, a sad smile painted on his lips. “People think being a top student or a genius always comes with positive things. They thought everyone will like you, will love you. But the truth is it’s not.” 

“What I’m trying to say is… no matter how much we try so hard, there are people who won’t like us, Junnie. People would believe what they want to believe. But who are they to decide who’s black and who is white in this world? At the end of the day, they don’t know you. They don’t know your heart. I mean… even the crows are black but that doesn’t mean they don’t have a heart.” Wonwoo held Junhui’s hand tighter. With his other hand, he wiped Junhui’s tears who unconsciously fell from his eyes because of Wonwoo’s words. It just hit right into his heart. 

“Sometimes we just wish that life has a Shift+Delete or Esc buttons too, right? Like when you experience something like that, all we have to do is press that button and forget everything.” Wonwoo said, his eyes never leaving Junhui’s. “But, maybe… those things are meant to be there to help us grow into a better person. Maybe that’s why there’s no Shift+Delete or Esc button. We can’t just escape or permanently delete those bad moments but what we can do is Ctrl+S it in the deepest part of our hearts and turn it into something like a reminder that we’ve been through _this_. If we get to experience it next time, we won’t Ctrl+C, Ctrl+V it again.” 

It’s very Jeon Wonwoo to give advice using computer shortcuts and it somehow made Junhui’s heart at peace. It was like a heavy weight was lifted off his chest.   
  


“More importantly, you have us. People who truly care about you, who truly know you.” Wonwoo patted Junhui’s head. “Crossing a single log bridge in darkness with someone holding your hand is better than walking on a long, wide road alone.”

Junhui wiped his tears then gave Wonwoo a thankful smile. They realized they’ve been holding hands for too long so both of them shyly took their hand back. 

They both continued searching for an object to be the subject of their poem then at one point, they both got a light bulb in their minds turned on. 

“Crow!” They both said at the same time. They both gasped at the timing. 

“Oh god, Wonwon. Let’s write about crows who are black but that doesn’t mean they’re heartless.” Junhui exclaimed. 

“Mn. Let’s do that, Junnie.” 

The two worked together to create a poem to submit in their Literature class. Junhui didn’t realize that he dozed off. 

When he opened his eyes, Wonwoo’s gone. But the guy left a handwritten note beside him. 

**_“When it’s hard to find a star in the darkness_ **

**_The big, bright moonlight_ **

**_I hope it becomes hope to someone_ **

**_As the light shine my eyes_ **

**_The wish and the hopes within it_ **

**_I wish it to seep in other people’s window_ **

**_For it to shine in other’s eyes_ **

**_Today too, I hope the moon shines brightly…”_ **

  
  
  
🕹🕹🕹  
  


The next day, Junhui couldn’t find Lan Wangji at their usual meeting place under the maple tree. Then, he received a game notification. 

**_[Lan Wangji vs. YunmengJiang clan]_ **

_[+1117, -2377] If he’s not crazy, why would he ask a whole clan for a duel?”_

_[+2099, -7777 I mean, even if he’s a top player, no way he’ll be able to take down a whole fucking clan.]_

_[+8888, -1234 Lan Wangji is insane for this]_

  
  


> _Wei Wuxian quickly went to the Nightless City. And there, he found thousands of players swarmed to witness one of the most legendary duels in MDZS history. One player asking a whole clan to fight with him._
> 
> _At the battle ground, his eyes widened to see Lan Wangji standing there, his zither on his back, facing the whole YunMeng Jiang clan._
> 
> _“You might’ve gained some guts being the top player, huh? Do you really think you can take down all of us?” One of the clan members asked Lan Wangji who maintained his composure. He didn’t answer, he just stared at all the people in front of him, untaunted._
> 
> _Madam Yu, the clan leader, signaled the whole clan to shut up. Then she walked to the front in order to be face-to-face with the young cultivator. On her ring finger, her weapon, Zidian, wrapped dangerously. “Someone from my clan might’ve offended you. I wonder what made you do this crazy idea.”_
> 
> _Looking back, Wei Wuxian would never forget how he’s always intimidated by Madam Yu. No wonder she’s the clan leader even if she’s a woman. Seeing Lan Wangji not intimidated by her is so impressive._
> 
> _“If I win, stop posting about Wei Wuxian on the worldwide website. Much better if you won’t speak against him at all after this.”_
> 
> _Wei Wuxian felt his heart swell. He, too, knows that this is such a crazy idea but having someone care for him like that made his heart warm. He’s feeling many things right at the moment._
> 
> _Madam Yu smirked. “Wei Wuxian. So, this is about him.” She looked back to the whole clan, “You heard that, okay? We shall never speak about him again.” The clan members snorted, some grimaced._
> 
> _Wei Wuxian felt his heart constricting inside his chest._
> 
> _“And if we win? We shouldn’t be the only one putting something on the line with this. This match garnered so much attention anyways.”_
> 
> _“What do you want?”_
> 
> _Madam Yu pretended to think before she returned her gaze to Lan Wangji with a cold pair of eyes._
> 
> _“Unbond with Wei Wuxian.”_

  
  
  


To say that Junhui is horrified is an understatement. How can his ex-clan leader make a bet with his bonding matters? This is unfair. So unfair… 

Junhui’s hand curled into fists. He was so ready to type something out of rage and stop this ridiculous situation when Lan Wangji spoke on the live chat, “Okay.” 

Junhui has never felt so scared in a match before. It’s not even his own, but he felt like crying at the moment. Lan Wangji should not be doing this. How can he agree to that deal? Not that he's not confident with Lan Wangji’s skills but…to take down a whole clan is like saying you’ll beat three or four football teams alone. 

  
  


> _Before it starts, Lan Wangji spotted a distressed Wei Wuxian among the crowds. He just gave him a reassuring smile. On the top of his head, his name was replaced with, “_ ** _Wei Wuxian’s husband, Lan Wangji_ ** _.”_
> 
> _“This idiot, how can you fucking smile at me like that?”_
> 
> _The match is too painful to watch. Yunmeng Jiang clan didn’t even bother to give Lan Wangji time to breathe as almost all of them charged at once._
> 
> _It’s like Lan Wangji vs. the World._
> 
> _The other spectators might still see the calm demeanor of Lan Wangji even if he’s being swarmed by the Jiang clan members but for Wei Wuxian, he could see even the tiniest furrow of brows when he’s in pain. And it’s...painful. So…painful for him._
> 
> _Even if this is just a virtual world, how can someone go through so much just to save his reputation and clean his name like that?_
> 
> _How can Lan Wangji go through all of this trouble just because of him?_
> 
> _With the help of Bichen and his zither (and Wei Wuxian’s prayers), Lan Wangji managed to defeat all of the Yunmeng Jiang clan except for one — Madam Yu._
> 
> _On her one hand, Zidian turned into a whip with electricity crackling with every movement of it. And what was assumed to be Lan Wangji’s victory, the table has turned when she finally moved._
> 
> _Both players were so fast, as they fought each other. Only the wish and whoosh of Bichen and Zidian could be heard. The whole battlefield became full of dust because of the two player’s movement all over the arena._
> 
> _Wei Wuxian has his heart hanging by a thread. He knows Madam Yu’s power. She’s not your average cultivator. She’s a clan leader for a reason._
> 
> _A few more minutes and the dust cleared and what Wei Wuxian could see in the battlefield made him terrified and scared._
> 
> _Lan Wangji was knelt down in front of Madam Yu, his limbs bound by Zidian. If it’s another occurrence, Wei Wuxian would’ve found it impressive how Lan Wangji isn’t reacting with Zidian’s electricity._
> 
> _Madam Yu encircled Lan Wangji, a smirk plastered on her face while the other members of the clan cheered for her._
> 
> _“Any last words, Lan Wangji?”_
> 
> _Lan Wangji just glared at her._
> 
> _Wei Wuxian closed his eyes. No, he can’t watch this. He will never be able to watch this—_
> 
> _“Bottoms up, I guess?”_

  
  
  


Junhui’s eyes snapped open to return his eyes on his screen. The moment his eyes went back to the scene in front of him, Madam Yu was the one lying on the cold floor of the battlefield, everyone silent as they saw Lan Wangji standing up. 

On his one hand, he was holding a bottle of Emperor’s Smile. 

“My wedding gift—” Junhui gasped, tears starting to fall on his cheeks. 

Emperor’s Smile might be a low-class item but it’s fatal when used. It can make anyone drunk with it with just one bottle, making them unable to use their weapons anymore. 

> _Lan Wangji gazed at the direction of Wei Wuxian and winked at him._
> 
> _Just in time, the notification flashed above their heads and declared Lan Wangji as the winner._

  
  
  
  


Junhui didn’t know why but he’s shedding tears over the game. He’s too afraid the whole time he was watching. 

At one point, he even considered logging out of the game but how can he leave this person who’s willing to go through so much just to clear his name? 

Did Junhui even deserve this person? 

> _When Lan Wangji came to find him, Wei Wuxian was standing beside the maple tree. The other quickly walked towards him with a gentle smile on his face._
> 
> _“How can you smile at me when I almost died watching you?!” Wei Wuxian said as he stood up and punched Lan Wangji on his chest. “How can you do that without asking me? How can you scare me like that?” He was crying now. He felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around him as he continued crying._
> 
> _“I’m sorry… I just can’t stand it when they’re calling you names.”_
> 
> _“What if you lost? What if you lost your current ranking? What if… you won’t be bonded with me anymore—” Wei Wuxian wanted to facepalm. What the fuck is he saying?_
> 
> _Lan Wangji didn’t answer for a while. Then after tightening his hug on Wei Wuxian, he answered, “I would never let that happen.”_
> 
> _Before Wei Wuxian could even react to that, he was being taken away. A hand on his wrist, Lan Wangji led him somewhere. Well, it’s not like he mind tho._
> 
> _“We’re here.”_
> 
> _What Wei Wuxian saw in front of his eyes had him in awe. They were at the top of a mountain where there are clouds floating. From there, you could see every place in the MDZS universe. From the 5 Great Clans’ residences up to the moon that is literally within Wei Wuxian’s reach._
> 
> _“What place is this?”_
> 
> _“I don’t know either. To be honest, it’s not on the map. I just call this the Moonlight Peak.” Lan Wangji answered. “It’s because at this place, it’s as if you could take the moon within your reach.”_
> 
> _“Why didn’t I know this place exists in this game?” Wei Wuxian asked. He’s been roaming this game universe for a year but he’s never encountered this place._
> 
> _“It’s because you can only go up here if you’re the top player.”_
> 
> _Wei Wuxian gasped. “Oh, then why am I—”_
> 
> _Lan Wangji took his hand. “It’s because you're the husband of the top player now, that’s why.”_
> 
> _Wei Wuxian felt like he’s in Cloud 9. Lan Wangji really does things to his heart. How is this possible?_
> 
> _“I’m sorry I stepped in that matter with your clan. I know you prefer it if we just ignore it, but I can’t.”_
> 
> _Wei Wuxian roamed his eyes and saw the Lotus Pier, Yunmeng Jiang clan’s residence. It’s his home since from the very start that he played this game. “Do you know why I chose the Yunmeng Jiang clan when everyone else is recruiting me to be their clan member when I first started?”_
> 
> _Lan Wangji didn’t answer. He just waited for Wei Wuxian to continue what he’s saying, eyes never leaving the other._
> 
> _“It’s because Lotus Pier reminds me of my hometown in the real world.” Wei Wuxian smiled, reminiscing how much Lotus Pier reminds him of Shenzhen. “It’s making me less homesick. It’s amazing how a game makes people less lonely, right? How we experience things here we don’t experience in real life.”_
> 
> _Wei Wuxian reached up as if to touch the big moon above his head. “Just like how I feel less lonely whenever I see the moon. Whenever I see the moon, I’m reminded that my mom or my brother might be looking at it too. The thought of us both looking at it despite being kilometers away washes away all my worries.The moon is like… our secret messenger or something. Isn’t it beautiful?”_
> 
> _“Very beautiful. I hope the moon is shining brightly today too.”_
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _Wei Wuxian’s eyes widened. Those words—_ _When Wei Wuxian looked at Lan Wangji, the other wasn't looking at the moon. He’s staring at Wei Wuxian._
> 
> _“I used to be alone since I was young. Having two busy parents that I only see during their day offs and holidays, I grew up basically alone.”_
> 
> _Wei Wuxian froze. It’s very rare for Lan Wangji to open up about what he’s like in real life._
> 
> _“But yeah, these games made me less lonely. For some these might be just pastimes or childish activities but for me… I want to create a game like this in the future. Something to accompany people and make them less lonely in life.”_

  
  


Junhui froze on his seat. Why are his words so familiar? Is he missing something? Why… does it feel like he knew the person behind Lan Wangji for a long time now? He definitely heard or seen that before… It’s awfully… familiar. 

After everything that happened that night, Junhui finally decided he really wanted to meet Lan Wangji. Not in MDZS but in the real world. He doesn’t care if that person won’t see him the way he’s seeing him now but he really just wants to meet this person and thank him for everything that he has done for him in the game. 

Even if scared, Junhui typed the words that he wanted to ask his cultivation partner for a long time now. 

> _The whole time, Wei Wuxian’s just staring at him. Then, finally, he got to ask what he wanted._
> 
> _“Don’t you… don’t you want us to meet in the real world?”_
> 
> _Lan Wangji looked at him, surprised. But after a few seconds, he regained his composure again before he answered, “After the Battle of Xuanwu...let’s meet.”_
> 
> _“How do I know it’s you?”_
> 
> _Lan Wangji patted Wei Wuxian on the head. “Let’s have our code.”_
> 
> _“What code?” Wei Wuxian asked, puzzled._
> 
> _“Code 222.”_

_🕹🕹🕹_

  
  


“Oh, are you starting your game conceptualization now?” Junhui asked as he saw Wonwoo so focused on his laptop that he didn’t even notice Junhui approaching him. 

“Mn. My team and I are going to present this to an investment company tomorrow.” 

“What game is it?” Junhui curiously peeped on Wonwoo’s laptop and the other smiled at how cute Junhui is while peeking at what he’s doing. 

When Junhui realized that Wonwoo’s staring at him and that their faces are at close proximity again, he quickly pulled away only to be pulled back by Wonwoo who took his right hand and guided it over the mouse. 

“Here, try it.” 

Wonwoo led Junhui to sit on his chair. Junhui gulped nervously as he felt Wonwoo put the headphones on his head like a romantic scene in that one movie. 

“This is how you do it.” 

Wonwoo gently placed his left hand on the table as he hovered over Junhui, his right hand placed on top of Junhui’s hand while his face was almost touching the latter’s cheeks. 

  
  


“So, basically, with this game, you can go to every part of the world. The places are based on real-world maps. There are NPCs that are programmed to do different reactions depending on whose player they’re facing—”

Junhui found it hard to focus on whatever Wonwoo’s saying, not when they’re in this very heart-fluttering position. 

When they said Jeon Wonwoo is good at everything, Junhui didn’t think he's this good at making someone’s heart explode too. 

“Wonwon—” 

“Hmm?” 

“Are you like this with everyone?” 

Wonwoo furrowed his brows. “Like what?”

The other took a deep breath. He didn’t know if he genuinely didn’t know or he’s just messing with Junhui. “Like _this_.”

This time, it’s Wonwoo who breathed heavily. And what he answered definitely made Junhui’s heart do several backflips. 

“Only to you.” 

Junhui’s heart pounded loudly inside his chest. It seems like his mind just went AFK with what Wonwoo had said.

“W-Wonwoo...” 

  
  


Wonwoo booped Junhui’s nose, enough for Junhui to be snapped out of his reverie. He took something from his bag and it revealed a keychain with a cute cat with a red scarf on his neck. “Beautiful stuff needs beautiful owners.” 

Before Junhui could say something again, Wonwoo beat him to it. 

“Tomorrow night, let’s meet. I have something to tell you.” 

  
  


_🕹🕹🕹_

That night, Junhui had a dream. 

He’s standing in the middle of a green field. The moon is shining brightly above him, and there are fireflies flying everywhere. He walked a little and he saw a maple tree. 

However, when he was about to walk towards it, the maple tree split into two. Not only was it split into two, but he could also see two guys standing beside each other. 

“Junhui!” 

“Wei Wuxian!” 

The two guys called at the same time and when Junhui squinted his eyes, he recognized the two guys standing not far away from him. 

To his left, there’s Lan Wangji. And to his right, there’s Jeon Wonwoo. Then, all of a sudden, the wide field is starting to split into two too. 

The two guys held their hands at him. When Junhui was about to grab a hand, his eyes snapped open. 

_He was awake._

  
  


🕹🕹🕹

  
  


“What are you doing here? You got a power outage again at the dorm?” Jihoon asked as he saw Junhui sit in front of one of their computers. 

The said guy shook his head, followed by an exhausted sigh as if he’s thinking of how to save the world or something. “I’m hiding.” 

“Hiding from what?” 

Junhui took a deep breath again then whispered. “From my feelings.” 

Junhui has an important tournament that night. The Battle of Xuanwu is about to take place later so why… Why is he here running away? Why is he here doing everything but open MDZS to play? 

_Why is he feeling conflicted?_

Whenever he thinks of Wonwoo, his heart flutters like he knows what he feels for the other guy is more than just them being partners in Lit. 

So why… Why does he feel the same way whenever he talks to Lan Wangji? 

_This is not right… This is so not right._ He should separate his virtual feelings from his feelings in real life. 

“Do you think in-game feeling are real, Jihoon?” 

Jihoon gave Junhui a cup of warm chocolate then he sat down next to him to open his game. 

“Well, feelings are feelings. Sometimes, it’s hard distinguishing if it’s from reality or from the game.” 

Junhui noticed that Jihoon opened a different game other than MDZS. “Oh, you’re not playing MDZS?” 

Jihoon chuckled. “I haven’t told you I haven’t played that for a while now?” 

“Why?” 

Jihoon looked at Junhui and the other’s leaning to him, eyes full of curiosity. “I bonded with someone. I don’t even know but at that time, I’m really drawn to that character. It was like… that sappy word _‘love at first sight’_ or whatever the fuck it’s called. I asked him to bond with me, then we did quests three times _._ And then…” Jihoon took a deep breath. 

Junhui snorted. Jihoon really dislikes being sappy but he’s sappy anyways. “And? What happened?” 

“He never showed up again. I mean, if you’re going to disappear at least tell me why or say goodbye? But no, he just straight up go _poof_. Just like that, I’ve been ghosted.” 

Junhui could see the bitterness in every Jihoon’s word. And here he was, trying to run away from his feelings without saying a word. This is unfair not just to Lan Wangji… but also to Wonwoo. 

“I told you, feelings are feelings. Whether you’re in reality or in a game, feelings are spelled the same either way so how is it different?” Jihoon put a hand on Junhui’s shoulder and said, “So, if you’re just going to run away from whatever the fuck you’re feeling, do the other person a favor and at least say goodbye.” 

Whatever this is, he needs to act like a man and sort out his feelings. Whether he’s in love with Wonwoo or Lan Wangji, the best he could do is, to be honest about what he _truly_ feels. 

“But wait, how are you always updated with MDZS if you’re not playing it anymore?” 

Instead of answering, Jihoon just gave him a mysterious smile and shrugged. 

  
  


🕹🕹🕹

_Today is the day._

Today is the day of the Battle of Xuanwu in MDZS and today’s also the day that Wonwoo has something to say to Junhui. 

To say that he’s nervous for both is an understatement. He’s beyond nervous for both. The Battle of Xuanwu would determine if he and the person behind Lan Wangji could finally meet. 

Tho, he still hasn’t figured out what Code 222 means. Junhui actually tried to search for it. 

“Soonie, do you know what Code 222 is?” 

Soonyoung scratched his head and tried to think. “222? What’s that? Balance Inquiry? Junnie, I’m a dance major. You’re the Computer Major here.” 

Junhui scrunched his nose. “Oh, right. I should probably search for it myself.” 

He saw the cute cat keychain on his bag and remembered he had to send Wonwoo a ‘good luck’ message so he rummaged through his things to look for his phone but to no avail. “Soonie, did you see my phone?” 

“Junnie, seriously? You really do have memory gaps like how can you forget where you left your phone?” Soonyoung shook his head. “Also, you have exams today, right?” 

The other nodded. He stayed up all night trying to practice some coding shits. So yeah, it seems like he’ll battle with his programming major first before he goes to the Battle of Xuanwu and the battle of his feelings later. 

“Should I ring your phone?” 

Junhui slapped his forehead. “Oh god, I put it in silent mode last night so I can focus on studying.” 

Soonyoung walked towards his best friend and made the latter face him. “Wen Junhui, why do you look so jumpy today? It looks like you’re going to fight in three battles all day.” 

Junhui pouted and faked a cry. “But I do have three battles today, Soonie. I think I’m gonna cry.” He leaned his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder. 

Soonyoung held him again on his shoulder so he could see Junhui’s face. “Who are you?” 

“Wen Junhui.” 

“Kwon Soonyoung’s best friend, Wen Junhui. You can do it, okay?” 

In the end, Junhui failed to find his phone. He didn’t know how to say ‘good luck’ to Wonwoo for his presentation that day. Add the fact that he didn’t know where they’ll meet. 

In the meantime, he has to finish all his classes today so his mind would be at peace later when he plays his game. 

He has to do his best. 

Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian worked so hard and have been through so much just so they could be where they are now. 

And so… the whole day passed by painfully slow for Junhui. However, he survived it and he was just in time for one of the biggest player tournaments in MDZS — Battle of Xuanwu. 

It’s where a whole clan of cultivation partners would go inside the Xuanwu cave and try to defeat the very powerful boss, Tortoise of Slaughter. 

Nothing is known about this boss. But the stake is high. Not only does it offer unique and rare items, but it also upgrades the winners’ golden core. Thus, your ranking will go up too in the game. 

  
  


> _Wei Wuxian arrived 10 minutes before the set time for the battle. Lan Wangji is still nowhere to be seen._
> 
> _He took it as a chance to change his name to: **[**_ **_**Lan** Wangji’s husband, Wei Wuxian]_ **
> 
> _Yunmeng Jiang Clan arrived and they all saw Wei Wuxian in front of the cave entrance. Some of them looked like they were about to say something but quickly shut up when they remembered the duel they had with Lan Wangji._
> 
> _5 minutes…_
> 
> _Lan Wangji is still not there._
> 
> _Almost everyone that’ll be participating already entered the cave. As of the moment, the worldwide chat box is going wild._
> 
> _[Did Lan Wangji ditch Wei Wuxian?]_
> 
> _[Poor Wei Wuxian. Abandoned by his husband.]_
> 
> _[I didn’t know LWJ is a ghoster too.]_
> 
> _3 minutes…_
> 
> _Wei Wuxian tried to go pass the NPC soldiers but they didn’t let him pass._
> 
> _“Lone cultivators aren’t allowed.”_

  
  


Junhui felt confused and hurt at the same time. Did he get stood up? Did Lan Wangji ditch him? Did he finally realize he’s someone with whom he doesn’t want to be associated? 

> _1 minute..._
> 
> _5 seconds…_
> 
> **_[Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji: Disqualified]_ **

  
  
  


Junhui never felt so dejected over a game. This is not deep, right? We shouldn’t feel anything about it. It’s just a game. So why… does it hurt? Why is it painful to be stood up? 

He looked at his watch and remembered that Wonwoo and he are supposed to meet. He shouldn’t stood up someone just because he got stood up by another. But, he remembered Wonwoo didn’t specify where they’re supposed to meet. 

Just in time, Soonyoung entered their room, panting heavily. “Junnie! I found your phone. I don’t know why it’s inside my bag.” 

Junhui quickly took the phone from Soonyoung and he checked the messages. He received messages from Wonwoo. He immediately opened them. 

> **From: Wonwon**
> 
> Don’t forget tonight, okay? 
> 
> **From: Wonwon**
> 
> Let’s meet at the place where we first met. 
> 
> **From: Wonwon**
> 
> Fighting, Junnie! 

  
  


However, the last two messages caught Junhui’s eyes, his heart beating fast inside his chest. 

> **From: Wonwon**
> 
> 223
> 
> **From: Wonwon**
> 
> mo-mo-dda ❤️

  
  


Junhui felt something like a missing puzzle piece finally came into place. Is he perhaps… 

4735

124

223

222

_Are Lan Wangji and Jeon Wonwoo the same person?_

Then, he remembered everything… Everything… The tiny details remind him of the other person while talking to the other.

It all made perfect sense how Wonwoo told him he has two cats when there’s clearly no-pets rule in their dorm. 

How… those words seem so familiar… 

He looked at the kitten keychain on his bag and immediately remembered the ornament Lan Wangji gave him.

_‘Beautiful weapons need beautiful owners.’_

**_‘Beautiful stuff needs beautiful owners.’_ **

  
  


How both Lan Wangji and Jeon Wonwoo comforted him when that happened...

_‘I hope the moon is shining brightly today too.’_

**_‘Today too, I hope the moon shines brightly.’_ **

That single log bridge thing...

_‘Seems like being tied to me is like walking on a single log bridge in darkness. I’m sorry you have to be in this too.’_

‘ _ **Crossing a single log bridge in darkness with someone holding your hand is better than walking on a long, wide road alone.’**_

  
  


And that things about creating a game to make people less lonely… Oh god, how can he forget? 

_‘I want to create something like this in the future. Something to accompany people and make them less lonely in life.’_

**_‘I just want to develop a game that could maybe make someone less lonely in this already lonely world. I hope someday, I can develop a game to keep other people company.’_ **

Idiot Junhui. How can he be so smart in a lot of things but be so dense in terms of this? Like everything is already in front of him. The answers are all laid out in front of his eyes. He never wanted to smack his head this much. 

With glassy eyes, he hugged a clueless Soonyoung in front of him. 

“Ya… Junnie, what’s happening? Are you okay—”

“Soonie… I found them both.”

  
  


Wonwoo clearly told him that they should meet at the place where they first met. So, he found his way running towards the library. That’s where they first talked, right? He was panting when he reached the library but Wonwoo wasn't there. Junhui tried calling him but he couldn’t be reached. 

Junhui ran to their Lit classroom next and still, there are no signs of Wonwoo there. 

He’s clearly still missing something here. Where they first met… Where could that be? Isn’t it in their Lit class? 

“Wen Junhui, think… Where could Wonwoo and you first met?” 

_‘I first met you under the autumn leaves.’_

Junhui’s eyes went watery. Did Wonwoo actually remember that day— 

“No way, he remembered that day…” But Junhui’s already running towards the walkway where the maple leaves are planted. He’s running out of breath but who cares? 

His heart beating so fast inside his chest, he finally reached the maple leaves. 

However, no Wonwoo could be found there. 

Junhui sat on a nearby bench, tired and exhausted. Is he perhaps ditching Junhui too in real life? Will he not show up too just like in the virtual world? 

But, no. Lan Wangji in MDZS and Jeon Wonwoo in flesh is not like that. He’s never someone to ditch or not show up intentionally. 

Lan Wangji was never late in their quests. Jeon Wonwoo is always early on promised meeting time. 

“Oh my god, did something happen to him?” Junhui frantically took his phone from his pocket and tried calling Jihoon. “Hello, Jihoon… do you perhaps know where Wonwoo is—” 

“Junnie, actually… we’re at the hospital.” 

🕹🕹🕹

Crying, Junhui rushed to the hospital that Jihoon told him. His hands were shaking, he didn’t know what to do. He knew it… He knew something had happened. 

Both Lan Wangji and Jeon Wonwoo are not the types of people who’ll just leave you hanging like that. He knows… He knows because he fell in love with both. 

The way he fell in love with both versions of Wonwoo in reality and in a virtual universe says a lot. 

Junhui quickly ran towards the room Jihoon texted him. There, his knees felt weak seeing somebody lying on the bed, a blanket covering up to his face. 

Shaking, he approached the bed. “Oh god, Wonwoo… please. Why are you lying there like that? You promised we’ll meet, right? But not this way. Please, I still need to know what you’re going to say —” Junhui shook his head. “No, actually, you have to know what I truly feel. Please… wake up, Wonwoo.” He’s bawling his eyes out, tears staining the white blanket. “Wonwon, I like you. I don’t care if you’re Lan Wangji or Jeon Wonwoo… I just…” Junhui sniffed. “Please, wake up and I’ll tell you.” 

“Really?” 

Junhui’s eyes widened upon hearing that familiar deep voice. “Wonwon? Are you awake?” 

“Junnie, I’m here.” 

Junhui turned his body and behind him, he found Wonwoo standing at the door, alive and fine, with only a small gauze on his forehead. Eyes still blurry from tears, he rubbed his eyes thinking he’s dreaming or something. “W-Wonwon? Then who’s this—” 

When he looked at the body he’s crying over again, he saw Jihoon lying on it. 

“This is what you get for ending the call when I was just about to say that the driver is me and that Wonwoo only got a minor contusion on his forehead.” Jihoon leaned his head towards Wonwoo. “Ya! Take your _husband_ away with you. I think my headache is coming back.” 

  
  


Wonwoo took Junhui’s hand and led him to the hospital garden. The stars and the moon are out and there are only a few people there because the nurses are telling the patients to go to their respective rooms already to not catch a cold. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I’ve been trying to find the perfect timing to tell you. But I… don’t really have the courage yet. I don’t intend for you to know it this way.” Wonwoo said, his eyes on the ground. 

“I mean, we always meet at the most random of times. Do you remember asking me where we first met and you asked me if it’s love at first sight?” 

Junhui nodded. “How can I forget? I logged out because of too much embarrassment after.” 

Wonwoo smiled while looking at the moon. “Mn. It is indeed love at first sight.” 

Junhui’s eyes widened at the sudden realization that hit him. “You mean to say you remember that day —” 

“Mn,” Wonwoo confirmed. “I was already looking at you before you ever laid your eyes on me, Junhui.” Wonwoo stared at the moon and he was so beautiful that Junhui could perfectly see how his character, Lan Wangji, really resembles him. 

“So, when we bumped into each other that night you went to Jihoon’s internet cafe to continue your game, I thought that maybe it’s _fate_ because everything that happened after that led me closer to you. Don’t you think, Junhui?” 

Junhui was beyond surprised. So, all this time, their feelings are mutual. He felt thousands of happy butterflies swirling inside his chest. 

_Yes, everything is definitely fate._

“You don’t know what inner turmoil that caused me,” Junhui said pretending to be angry, reminiscing all those times he thought of running away from both. “I mean… it should be impossible to be in love with two different guys at the same time. I mean, I’m not that kind of person… But woah, Jeon Wonwoo, you’re really something.” 

Wonwoo looked at him with furrowed brows. “Junhui—” 

Junhui looked beside him to stare at Wonwoo’s eyes. “I mean, it’s unfair how I fall in love with both of your versions at the same time.” He blushed so he looked away to hide it from Wonwoo to stare at the ground then whispered, 

“And yes, I think, it’s _fate_.” 

A beautiful smile painted Wonwoo’s lips as he bravely took Junhui’s hand and kissed his knuckles. And they just stayed like that for a while under the moonlight as beautiful as the feelings they have in their hearts at that moment. 

“Oh, you’re still not wearing your scarf properly, Wonwon.” Junhui reached for Wonwoo’s scarf and was fixing it when he noticed the wound on the other’s forehead. 

Junhui waved his hand like the way Wei Wuxian would wave his hand to get his items and it made Wonwoo chuckle. “What are you doing?” 

“Healing potion, Wonwon.” He said as he motioned his hand as if he’s pouring something on Wonwoo’s wound. “You have to heal faster, Wonwon.” 

“I know something that could heal me faster.” 

“What—” 

Wonwoo put Junhui’s hand on his scarf then put his hands on the other’s wrist so he could pull Wonwoo by the scarf closer to him. When their distance is just a tiny space away, Wonwoo watched as Junhui closed his eyes, admiring every mole on his face before he put a hand on Junhui’s back and pulled the other for a kiss. 

A soft, gentle kiss under the moonlight for two hearts bonded not just in a virtual universe but in reality. 

Indeed, feelings are feelings. You can’t say it isn’t real when you feel it while talking to someone you can’t see in the flesh. To see is to believe? More like, to _feel_ is to believe. 

Wonwoo and Junhui pulled away from the kiss, their noses touching as they giggled.

“Healed now?”

Wonwoo smiled. “I think I need more so I could go back to the top rank.” 

Junhui didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled the scarf and kissed Wonwoo again. _Guess, this scarf will be their real-life version of forehead ribbon._

🕹🕹🕹

> _The moon is shining brightly, accompanied with little stars littering the dark night sky. Everything is peaceful and quiet… calm. Until the sound of the flute, mixed with the serene sound of zither, disturbed the tranquility of the night._
> 
> _Everyone, both living and dead, tremble in fear. The sound of the flute in the middle of the night only means one thing — Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji are here._
> 
> **_Assa! I found you!_ ** _Wei Wuxian thought as he flew his talisman to the powerful Tortoise of Slaughter._
> 
> _No one was able to take down the monster in The Battle of Xuanwu. And so, they organized a new tournament a week after. This time, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji made sure not to miss on the fun._
> 
> _Wei Wuxian flew into the air as he helped Lan Wangji put the chords in their right places. The latter calmly played his zither as his husband did the work._
> 
> _They practiced Chord Assasination for how many times, they shouldn’t fail now. The final boss is thrashing angrily, baring its teeth at Wei Wuxian who’s unfazed. He moves swiftly and gracefully as if dancing on air and if it’s in another situation, Lan Wangji would really find the scene so beautiful._
> 
> _Few more attacks and Wei Wuxian managed to distract the beast, while Lan Wangji arranged the chords ready for their final attack._
> 
> _Lan Wangji took his forehead ribbon off and swished it into the air as it wrapped on Wei Wuxian’s wrist, pulling the latter to him. Without wasting any time, Lan Wangji did the spell and in a snap, the Tortoise of Slaughter was slain, his body divided into seven parts as cut by Lan Wangji’s strings._
> 
> _[_ **_Lan Wangji & Wei Wuxian: SUCCESS]_ **

  
  
  


“We won!” Junhui exclaimed as he felt an arm snaking on his waist. 

Wonwoo kissed him on the cheek and said, “You did great.” 

”You did well too.” Junhui moved his face so he could give Wonwoo a peck on his lips too. He blushed and tried to hide his face and Wonwoo found his boyfriend so endearing and cute. 

“I can’t believe you invited your best friends here in your dorm room just so we could see you two cuddling while playing your game,” Jihoon said while looking at Wonwoo and Junhui who’re cuddled on Junhui’s bed, burritoed with a blanket, while playing on their laptops. He sat next to Soonyoung who’s enjoying the popcorn. “Aren’t you going to scold them?” 

Soonyoung laughed and then shrugged. “No.” 

“They act like they’re married in real life now. I swear to god Wonwoo’s not like this when they first bonded in the game.” Jihoon complained. “Oh god, my eyes. I’m poking my eyes out.” 

“Don’t you play MDZS too, Jihoon-ssi?” Soonyoung gave Jihoon popcorn. “I played for a few times but I forgot my password and I never got back to the game. I wonder what my cultivation partner is doing now.” 

Jihoon’s eyes widened. “Wait, what?! What’s your character name?” _There’s no way he’s—_

“Nie Huaisang.” Soonyoung said proudly. He was startled when Jihoon suddenly stood up, his mouth agape. 

“So, it was _you_?!” 

“What?” 

“Nice meeting you, Nie Huaisang. I’m Jiang Cheng.” 

🕹🕹🕹

Junhui and Wonwoo left their best friends inside the room. Those two have a lot to talk about. They decided to walk around their university for a while, holding each other’s hands. 

Lan Wangji regained his spot on the game and Wei Wuxian’s rank went up to Top 2. Even in the game, they’re next to each other and it makes Junhui feel warm. 

They still won’t reveal their faces to the entire server but who cares? Other’s opinion doesn’t matter as long as they have each other, both in the virtual universe and in reality.

They came across the maple tree where they first met. Junhui excitedly ran towards it. “Wonwon, this is the maple tree!” 

“Mn,” Wonwoo said as he smiled fondly while looking at Junhui. _Whipped_. He saw Junhui’s shoes get undone so he walked towards him, knelt down, and tied it again. 

“I just have one question, Wonwon. If _momotta_ is 223. What is Code 222?” Junhui asked and he felt Wonwoo paused in doing his shoelaces. 

Once finished, Wonwoo looked up at Junhui then smiled, “What do you think?” 

Junhui pretended to think of the meaning behind it but he just couldn’t find it. It’s not even in their programming books. So, what is it?

“The meaning of 222 is..” Wonwoo stood up, then pressed a kiss on Junhui’s forehead. 

**_“Wo ai ni…”_**

**Author's Note:**

> title was supposed to be “code 143” but i figured why not make it more wonhui and use 222 = wo-ai-ni 🥺
> 
> 4735 = Nice meeting you again.  
> 124 = I am here.
> 
> anyways, if you want to binge-watch “love 020” and “the untamed”, they’re both on netflix. 
> 
> kudos and comments are highly-appreciated 💕 thank you so much for reading~ 모모따 ❤️
> 
> you can talk to me in [cc](curiouscat.me/hoonderesoon) or [twt](https://twitter.com/soonderehoon) too~
> 
> STREAM SILENT BOARDING GATE AND CROW 🌙


End file.
